The Boy Wearing The Queenly Mask
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: Post-Conquest AU where Hinoka dies instead of Takumi. Aware that his personality is unfitting to be that of a ruler's, Takumi had to create a facade. But he was too young to remember Sumeragi, and he don't want to be Ryoma either because his eldest brother neglected him. So he created his "ruler's mask" based on the mother he loved and respected greatly.
1. The Wrong Aftermath

I finally posted this fic.. *sweatdrop* And I'm sorry if the pace is too rushed... I have better plan for the future chapters... I cannot plan much for the current canon events OTL.

Anyway, as you can see from the tags, this fic will be Takumi-centric with lots of hurt and comfort with Sakura.

And no, Takumi isn't gay for Leo here. Takumi is married to Oboro and Leo to Nyx. But later, Xander will sent Leo as an ambassador and they can have a friendship based on their political relationship.

* * *

Takumi formed a fist with his right hand, then spread his fingers, Then forms a fist again. This is not a dream... But everything feels so surreal. His limbs now listened to his will again. But not everything have returned to what it should be.

His mother is gone. So does his older brother. And his older sister, too.

He still remember when he woke up in the same cell with Sakura after Corrin halted his attempt of suicide, and when he run away with her on a stolen dark falcon. He is more skilled on shooting fliers down, yes, but he is no stranger on riding them either. Kinshi riding class is obligatory for the Hoshidan royal family.

He still remember when he saw Ryoma's dead body on the floors of Hoshido's throne room, and suddenly anger filled his body, his body didn't listen to his logic anymore, and a bow that looks like a corrupted version of his divine weapon. Azura sang to weakened him down, and everything went black.

He recalled that he woke up several days later, only for his retainers confirming him about his older sibling's death. He doesn't hear voices in his head anymore, but he is exhausted to be wrathful, and he likes it or not, he must prepare himself for his siblings' funeral.

Sakura cried on his chest during the funeral. He wanted to cry too. But not even a drop of tear comes out from his eyes. He's tired of feeling sad.

Corrin and the Nohrian royals too come to the funeral. The Nohrian royals come only for formality, that is for sure, but Corrin tried to approach him and Sakura. He only allowed Corrin to speak to him to return the Fujin Yumi after he was captured, and nothing else. He does not need sympathy from the woman who razed the land where she was born. However, he informed her that he need time to think before he can properly speak to her, and asked her to wait until his coronation. Only Elise bothered to comfort Sakura, and that's let her coming close to Sakura starting from Ryoma and Hinoka's funeral, they are on the same age and there is no way there is any malice from a girl at her age. Not to mention it seems she shared Sakura's all-loving and merciful nature. And in the night, it was his turn to cry to Sakura's chest.

Speaking about formality, tomorrow is Xander's coronation, which doubles as Garon's funeral, an event which he and Sakura must attend for the same reason. The reason why he is still in Hoshido is because he didn't plan to stay or make his journey long. He planned for a quick trip with some kinshi and pegasi , arriving in castle Krakenburg and returning to castle Shirasagi in the same day.

He moved to his closet and took out a doll from it. A doll resembling Corrin, made for him by his mother. Suddenly, memories filled his head.. Memories when Kamui was kidnapped...

 _"Mommy, where is big sister Kamui?" Little Takumi, no older than 4 years old, innocently chirped._

 _Mikoto looks at the young boy with sad eyes. With heavy voice she replied._

 _"Takumi, for now, Kamui is somewhere... Far. But she will return to us someday. "_

 _Tugging her cape again, the boy keep on asking her._

 _"When will she return , Mommy?"_

 _Mikoto reached for a doll, resembling her half-dragon daughter and give it to her silver-haired son._

 _"It will take long until she can return to us. But she will surely return. For now, held on to this. At least, until she returned. "_

 _"After she returned, will all of us be together forever, Mom? "_

 _But after the last question, Mikoto says nothing. Instead she pulled the boy closer to her chest. Takumi stopped asking by this point, but still doesn't understand why Mikoto looks so sad._

Clutching the doll in his grasp, the now almost adult Takumi muttered to himself, a drop of tear running on his cheek.

"Is... Is this the reason for your silence, Mother? You... You know, that Kamui would leave us forever? But... You still accepted her when she returned to us anyway... Why ? Why you can ?"

But the room remains silent. No one can answer his question. Mikoto herself is gone, and none of her retainers even know her that deep.

Takumi decided to visit Sakura's room, trying to make himself better with the presence of his sister. Gently, he knocked the door, and when Sakura allowed him to come in, he did. He saw her sister's Kamui doll. Oh... She was having the same dilemma with him...

"Big Brother... I... Um.. S-should I... K-keep this doll? I m-mean... K-Kamui... She.."

"You don't have to , Sakura. She is no longer our family. She severed her relationship with us on her own accord, even after we broke the spell Nohr put on her. " Gently, Takumi sat beside his younger sister. Sakura doesn't deserve to live through all of this...

"E-Even so, this d-doll... W-was from... M... Mother.." Sakura clutched the doll tighter. Ah... There was that problem too...

"Right. You can say that. But... The other dolls are from Mother too. Discarding one... Wouldn't be a problem. Especially after the person it suppose to resemble is not part of us anymore. She cast us away... So why can't we cast her off? And getting rid of anything that have to do with her in the process?" Takumi gently caressed Sakura's back. Sakura turned back to look at Takumi.

"I-if I wasn't wrong... Y-you have a doll resembling h-her too, Brother... H-Have you... cast it away ?"

Ah. This question finally asked.

"Not yet. But I planned... To get rid of it in front of her face in the most emotionally painful as possible. "

Sakura gasped. Her brother already planned to do such a thing... Well, he was the least forgiving of the Hoshidan royal familt after all, but..

"B.. But, Big Brother... She looks genuinely sad at Hinoka and Ryoma's funeral..."

"So? They died because of her option anyway. Be honest with me , Sakura. Have you forgave her?"

The red-haired princess looks away from her brother's looks, but he pulled her to his chest instead.

"It's okay, Sakura. It's okay. It's humane for us to hate her , since she takes so much from us. But... The problem is, do not let it cloud our decision to take actions. I admit... My hate to her was the reason I got possessed in the first place. But I can't just forgave her after all she did to us. Perhaps if it's you, one day the time you can forgive her will come. But I... I can't, Sakura. Call me petty, but I will continue to hate her until my last breath. I am not as forgiving or merciful as you.. or Mother... "

"B... Big Brother... I.. "

"Let them think you are the forgiving, innocent, and incorruptible maiden you was. But in front of me... You can say anything. "

Sakura cried to Takumi's chest again. After she calmed down, he let her go and caressed her head before leaving.

"There, there... Now rest, okay? We've got some early long trip for tomorrow,and it's a flight trip. You cannot fall asleep on a flying mount's back. Not to mention we are going to attend a formal event in Nohr, the coronation of new king. We cannot come with heavy eyebags , right? Can't let those Nohrian thinks Hoshido cannot properly present their royals. "

Sakura nodded and prepared to sleep, and Takumi kissed her forehead before leaving.

Upon returning to his room, Takumi found Oboro, his wife, whom he married with because he slept with her and now she is pregnant with his child. Not that he regret any of it. Be it the slept with her, the marriage, or having a child. He slept with her , while it's already after his corruption, by that time he did it, he was completely aware of what he is doing, and already planned to marry her after the war.

"Lord Takumi..." The bluenette's voice echoed in the room. The silverette then put his finger in front of her lips.

"Do not call me lord anymore. I am your husband now, Oboro..."

"Then, may I ask for a kiss?" The seamstress move forward to receive her ex-lord, now husband's love. The archer leaned in and kissed her, giving her a rather passionate one. The seamstress then raised the clothing on her lap.

"But, Takumi, are you sure... That you and Sakura... Are going to wear... these?"

The clothing she was worked on was two sets of mourning kimonos, one for man and another for woman. Takumi scoffed.

"Well, I am sure. King Xander's coronation event doubles as mourning event for King Garon... Even if we don't feel any sympathy at all, we just have to attend it, because Sakura and are the only Hoshidan royal left...Fucking formal parties, I hate them. I wish I am an illusionist so I can use an illusion of myself attending the party so I don't have to come."

Oboro giggled when she heard Takumi cursing. It's been months since he cussed , and lately he just looks... Exhausted. Oboro knows by this moment Takumi already stop cursing at public and only being himself when he is with her or Sakura, because now he is the crown prince. Oh, the necessity of killing your old self to be the proper ruler...

" I know you almost always have a nightmare, Takumi, but please, rest. The crown prince of Hoshido cannot show himself with eyebags in front of those Nohrians. " Takumi snorted.

"Funny, just now I said the same thing to Sakura."

"Because that's the truth," Oboro smiled at him and helped him change into sleep kimono, and then throws herself to his embrace as she unties his hair ribbon. Takumi did the same to her.

"I'll always be there for you whenever you need me, Takumi. As a fighter to keep enemies away from you, the archer, as a seamstress to make you always fashionable, and as a wife, to keep her husband's darkest night less threatening."

* * *

Next morning, Takumi, Sakura, Subaki, and Reina are all prepared for their flight to Krakenburg, with black mourning kimono contrasting their flying mount's white body. Takumi prepared his own kinshi. He is rather skilled that he can skip the pegasus training and directly ride a kinshi, but he still feels that Hinoka is the better flying fighter, the reason why all these times he never reclassed himself into a kinshi knight. Although he does sometimes flew with his kinshi up there when he want to feel the wind and be alone in the atmosphere. But it seems he have to be a kinshi knight for serious soon. Takumi look at Sakura again. The royal family of Hoshido kept a special line of the the each types of flying mounts bred for the royal family, be it the pegasus, falicorn, or kinshi. Each members of the Hoshidan royal family have their own flying mount. So does Sakura. The fact that Sakura's pegasus is Hinoka's pegasus' twin, and the resemblance the two winged horses share is rather jarring by this point...

"Sakura, if you wanted to, you can ride my pegasus instead..."

The healer shook her head. The archer knows that Sakura decided to cling to that fact instead, to honor Hinoka more.

Before getting on his kinshi, Takumi walked to Oboro and gives he let her give him the farewell kiss, and then the flying party departed.

When was the last time Takumi ride his own kinshi? Oh, right, few days after Hinoka and Ryoma's funeral. He flew up really high, and then once he reached the height where he is sure no one can hear his cry, he starts screaming about his rage, sorrow , as well self-deprecating as he usually did. When he landed with puffy eyes, nobody dares to ask why, the reason is clear.

As much as Takumi actually enjoys the wind of the high altitude, now is not the time for it. Now he must race his kinshi to Krakenburg and attend Xander's coronation which doubles as Garon's funeral. He can enjoy the wind in his journey back home.

They departed at morning, and arrived at least one hour before dusk. There are still time to fix their getup. Elise greeted them happily at the castle's landing lane, and frolics with Sakura. The youngest of the Nohrian siblings is very cheerful, and even tried to make friends with Sakura.

"Sakura! I was worried when you haven't arrived this morning..I heard you will arrive by pegasus anyway.. Yet I still worry... But it's okay! Now you're here, right? I'm gonna show you the castle's insides! And we can play after Xander's coronation!"

Surprised, Sakura tried to catch a breath before she can properly answered Elise's question.

"U.. Um.., Princess Elise... We.. We're sorry to inform you, but... We're going to return to Hoshido right after King Xander's coronation... "

Surprised, Elise let go of Sakura's hand with her mouth opened wide. "Whaaat !? Why !? Oh, and you don't have to call me Princess Elise! "

Takumi answered Elise's question for Sakura, as the crown prince and Sakura's brother.

"Lady Elise, we are truly sorry for our need to inform you this, but we are busy back in Hoshido for its recovery. We must return soon and finish our unfinished business. Would you be so kind to understand this?"

Elise pouted, but she nods anyway.

"Un... Okay, if that's the 're busy too here, so we can to mention there is only two of you guys now. Hey, Prince Takumi, you're much nicer than I thought. I thought you're just a meanie when you tried to shoot me at Cheve!"

 _Oh, of course originally I am not such an affable person...But do you have that much of options when your older brother, the supposed crown prince, is dead, the court is still expecting him, but as much as you are aware your personality is unfit to be that of a ruler's, you have to create a fake self? Being crown prince when you are not supposed to be robbed you away from the right of being yourself, but second princess like you will never understand that..._

Takumi replied to her in his mind. This was what he actually says .

"I did? My bad... You know... I... I wasn't really remember my actions back in the war because I was possessed. I apologize for all the damage and problems I have caused to your siblings and country."

More lies. The first part of the apologize was genuine, what kind of monster he is for trying to kill such a little girl ? But he's not sorry for the damage he caused to Nohr, not after all those damage they caused to Hoshido in the first place.

"It's okay! By the way... It's just me, or .. You're kind of girlier now? "

 _Well, if your father is dead before you can remember, and you don't really like your older brother from distancing yourself from you so you had to mold your "ruler's mask" based on your mother, it's inevitable that you would be influenced by her femininity._

Takumi tried to smile at her. His smile become more and more natural after he tried to adapt this facade, which is heavily based on Mikoto's natural attitude . .

"Ah, perhaps that is merely your imagination, Lady Elise. "

Then Takumi realized Corrin was there too. She tried to call his name...

"Takumi..."

He's pissed. This woman have no right to call his name after what she did to him. But he tried to cloak his grudge anyway, and forced himself for a smile anyway.

"It is "Prince Takumi" for you, Lady Corrin. It would be convenient for both of us if we didn't show lack of respect to each other. Did you recall my request from my siblings' funeral back then? If you do, please do so. My coronation isn't that far. "

Corrin remained silent. She remembered he asked her to wait until his coronation. She decided to appreciate his request.

There was not much Takumi and Sakura did that night, unless clapping their hands when Xander was crowned. They distanced themselves in the corner of the party, just like they usually did back in Hoshido whenever a party is held. They wore mournng kimono, yes, and he did told Xander about his condolences of Garon passing away, but from him it's just lip service. Perhaps Sakura did feel true sympathy for them, but even if she did, it doesn't change the fact that they actually is still in their own mourning state of their siblings' loss.

After the party, again, only Elise and Corrin bothered to escort them to the flight lane and wave her hands to them as they departed. Corrin was there too, but she stay silent as Takumi requested her to. Takumi wondered, if they won the war, will Sakura be as cheerful as Elise? But there is no use crying over spilled milk. If there is anything they can do, it's Hoshido's recovery. Right now, he just wanted to return to Castle Shirasagi.

* * *

Whew! Finally done with all of that... The Hoshidan royal family have obligatory pegasus riding class and bred special line of the flying mounts are my headcanon since in canon in the game, The Hoshidan royal family all but Takumi have access to sky knight class, and by extension, the falcon and kinshi knight class, and Takumi too still can be naturally reclassed into kinshi knight, so none of the Hoshidan royal family is any stranger to the sky. It goes similarly with the Nohrian royal family with wyvern, but this time, only Leo that naturally have no access to flying access AT ALL. So of all 8 royal siblings, Leo is the only one with actual fear of height. That will be addressed in later chapters too.


	2. The Half-Blooded Heir

Comment reply: Yes, he is. With Ryoma and Hinoka his supports are clearly awkward. Also, he flips his shit when he heard you captured Sakura in Conquest. That's why those two are the ones surviving so they can bond even further 3

* * *

 _The archer tapped his feet to the ground. He is aware of a red-armored wyvern rider walked to his direction._

 _"Getting nervous because you're going to fight your sister?" Scarlet asked. Takumi just scoffed._

 _"No. I am not nervous, and she is not my sister anymore. And this is not the first time I fought her." The silverette reaffirmed the blonde, as well himself. But then , he look at her direction._

 _"Speaking about family... I want to ask you something, Scarlet. May I?"_

 _"Gee, what's with the serious tone? It makes me uncomfortable. But yeah, you can ask."_

 _The second prince of Hoshido inhaled a long breath, and even after he found his words, he still stuttered anyway._

 _"Are... Are you... R-really... Courting with Ryoma ?"_

 _The blonde gasped, blushed, and replied in the similar stutter._

 _"H-huh !? Y-yeah, I-I guess... Was our relationship is that obvious ?"_

 _Scarlet expected Takumi to say anything snarky like he usually did, but instead, he smiled._

 _" It is. Especially from your side. Remember when you asked him to buy you some flowers? And he was dense about its meanings ? Honestly, I want to throw my book about flower language to his face that time. That dense thick-armored lobster. It seems that the feelings are mutual between you two... I was about to step in, if he is still oblivious to your and his own feelings... I am glad that I doesn't have to. Which leads to my statement..."_

 _The archer paused for a while, gathering courage to state his feelings." I like you, Scarlet, I really do. "_

 _However, the wyvern rider seems to be upset by the confession. She raised her voice._

 _"Hey! What is that supposed to mean !? You said you're glad that you doesn't have to help me getting Ryoma, and now you confessed to me !? I'm not into two-timing ! "_

 _Takumi tried to calm Scarlet down, pathetically unable to find the proper words for his feelings. Oh the teenage boy. "N...no! What I'm trying to say is... Ugh, how do I put this in words ? I like you not in the same way Ryoma likes you! I like you... As a sister, and I want you as my new sister! Get it?"_

 _Scarlet calmed again, and after a pause, she grinned._

 _"Wow. Supportive in-law, aren't you ?"_

 _"I am serious! " Takumi blurted out again. "I think Sakura and Hinoka would accept you too. I am the least accepting in my family, and if I can accept you, I think my sisters can too. You see, Scarlet... You are great leader and warrior on your own. Nohrian people lock their door in King Garon's injustice and terror, yet you bravely set out and raise a blade against the castle , and lead those who share the same ideals and mindset. You are a skilled fighter, yet you still have the quality and personality of a woman. Of a big sister. Of a leader. You are more than fit to be Ryoma's consort, to be our new sister, and furthermore, as Hoshido's new queen. You have the quality of a leader for that role, as you proved with how you lead this rebel forces. If anyone dares to pressure you for being a Nohrian in Hoshido's court... I'll fight them for you, be it physically, verbally, or even politically. "_

 _"Now that's one hardcore shipper." Scarlet raised one brow. "You think of my relationship with Ryoma way too far, you know."_

 _"Perhaps I am. But I just want you to remember... That I am on your side. " Takumi stated, full with determination. Scarlet snaked one arm around Takumi's neck and ruffles his head with the other hand._

 _"Geez, what a cute in-law you are ! I'm so lucky that getting with a man so reliable like Ryoma meaning I also got a cute in-law like you!"_

 _"S-Scarlet! I'm not a kid anymore!" The silverette retaliated from the blonde's clutch. The wyvern rider then released the archer with a laugh._

 _"Don't be too serious, boy. Everyone goes through that phase, nothing out of control!"_

 _Panting, Takumi continued anyway. "No, really... Scarlet... You are even more of an older sister to me than Hinoka, Azura or Kamui ever was. So I'll protect you in this battle for Ryoma. So you and Ryoma can still be together... Leading Hoshido and Cheve to a prosperous future together, something that you two more than deserve. "_

 _Scarlet grinned again, and give Takumi a pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll win this, right? We need to kick King Garon's ass... And we will kick his kids' if they're getting in the way! Well, kick ass. Not kill."_

 _They laughed again. How Takumi wish this kind of moment can last forever..._

 _He wished. But he knows it is easier to count when fate actually smiled at him instead of playing with him. It's not enough with their defeat. That brute, Hans, massacred the surrendered joined forces of Hoshido and Cheve rebels, Scarlet included. He already lost two sisters, that Azura and Kamui defects to Nohr, and now, losing another one, gruesomely on top of that..._

 _Takumi roared Scarlet's name, ready to jump to the battlefield again, but before he can, Hinata punched in the gut, caught his unconscious liege and retreated._

 _When he opened his eyes, Ryoma was already beside him. Then the memories of the massacre invaded his head. Trembling, crying, and traumatized, he is unable to find his sanity, let alone words, to properly report to his older brother. Ryoma hugs him, calming Takumi down so he can properly speak. He feels useless. He lost to Corrin twice. But this time, his forces are massacred. Along with the co-commander of that battle, Scarlet. Oh, what an useless commander he is, defeated twice by the same woman. Oh, what an useless supposed-to-be brother in law he is, after all the beautiful words he says to her, he still failed to protect her anyway, along with his and her forces. He asked Ryoma to punish him for his uselessness, but the high prince of Hoshido handwaved his brother's failure. He already been damaged too much emotionally and psychologically. Truly, Takumi is aware that he a miserable being that couldn't live without pitied by someone._

"Lord Takumi, there is someone who wished to meet you! "

Takumi quickly opened his eyes. He woke up in the Hoshidan royal library, a place that feels like the place he is belong after the archery range. It is common for him, to drowned himself in the mass of literature there, and accidentally fell asleep there , but usually, nobody wakes him up unless for dinner or important businesses. Is it because he not sleeping on a bed this time? How ironic.

"Who is it? " Takumi groggily asked, still trying to recollect his soul after his nap.

"She said her name is Lily, part of the Cheve rebel forces you once aided, sir." The guard answered. Lily... Takumi knows that name. She was Scarlet's spy for Nohr's capital, a fellow wyvern rider just like Scarlet herself. A rather calm, but stern woman with pale green hair.

"Bring her in. I do know her. " Takumi demanded. The guard nodded. Takumi wondered for what reason does she even bothered to came to castle Shirasagi. Did she come to avenge Scarlet because he is unable to protect her? If so, why now? She had more chance in the war...

Even so, he still welcomed her anyway, and the second he entered the throne room, he bowed to her.

"Lily... I... I am truly sorry. Scarlet passed away because of my incapability. But I cannot die now..."

The woman shook her head. She knows what kind of man Takumi is.

"No, Prince Takumi, you fought well. Scarlet might died an undignified death, but her life was the opposite and she will never be forgotten. Her death is not your fault."

Rising his body from bowing, the silverette inquired. "Then for what reason did you came? I am unable to figure it out..."

The green-haired woman removed the sheet hiding the content of the basket she was carrying, revealing a baby with blonde hair and freckles, but with uncanny resemblance to Ryoma. Takumi froze when he saw the baby. This baby...

"This baby, Prince Takumi, is the result of the union between Prince Ryoma and Scarlet. Since he is, after all, is the son of the previous crown prince, that makes him a royalty of Hoshido too. I've been thinking about this a lot. Yes, he is half-Nohrian as you can see from his hair and skin tone. But you must have seen it too... This boy bears clear resemblance to his father. I am aware, bringing a half-Nohrian, not to mention illegitimate son of the previous crown prince would bring chaos into the Hoshidan court, with all the tension with Nohr. But to hide the fact he is royalty from this boy would mean injustice for him." Lily continued.

To be honest, Takumi is less concerned with the reaction of the court. He is more concerned with the boy's future with his child. Regardless of his child is a girl or a boy, he or she will live overshadowed by this boy, his nephew. Takumi does not want his child to live what he have been through. But when he think about it again, his age difference with Ryoma contributes to his distance with him, and the inverse with him and Sakura. Perhaps their relationship wouldn't be as bad as Ryoma and himself...

"Who is his name?"

"Shiro." Lily calmly answered, as she handed him over a letter . "It's in Hoshidan characters, I can't read it." she added. Takumi opened the letter. He already believed her, as Shiro have Ryoma's face and Scarlet's skin and hair tone, but he opened it nonetheless. It's clearly Ryoma's handwriting, and the letter has his handsign too.

 _Hinoka, Takumi, or Sakura. Whichever of you my dear younger sibling who read this, if this letter reached your hand, then I already fell in battle, perhaps so does this boy's mother. This boy, Shiro, is my son with the woman I am courting, Scarlet. After she realized she haven't bled for some time, she asked me to come with her to the Deeprealms, and we spend several months there so she can give birth to him, so that he can live in this world even if we passed away. I know perhaps you would think of me as a selfish older brother for you, or irresponsible father for this child, but I wouldn't do this if I can truly survive this war. I entrust you this child, your nephew, in your care.I trust you to shape this boy to be a better king our father was._

Folding the letter again, Takumi decided to keep the letter in case the court brought it up again. He then turned into a guard instead to call his wife and sister. When they arrived, he reached his hands out to Lily.

"May I hold him? He is my nephew after all."

Sakura and Oboro are surprised with his line, but they wait until the baby is in his arms. He played with Shiro a bit, and the baby smiled back at him. Then , he gently shoved the baby to Sakura, asking if she want to hold him . Sakura seems to be unsure about it at first, but she hold him anyway.

"Big Brother, he is..."

"This, Sakura, is Ryoma's son, our nephew. He looks like his father, don't you think so?"

Sakura nodded. Meanwhile. Oboro still have her usual scowl whenever she faced a Nohrian.

"He's half-Nohrian, Takumi. His hair and skin makes it clear. " Takumi looks clearly dissappointed when she makes that face and retrieved Shiro from Sakura.

"But his mother is Scarlet, Oboro. Not some random Nohrian women Ryoma have one-night stand with. You know her. And he's still a baby... "

Oboro sighed. But then she reached out for Shiro too.

"I know. He is Ryoma's son, meaning he is your, as well my nephew. I know Scarlet, she is such a fun person. I admit that, despite she is a Nohrian. Not to mention he is just a baby..."

Lily stand there, as Shiro was shifted though his aunts and uncle's arms. Realizing she was still there, Takumi apologized to her.

"Oh... I am sorry to forgetting your presence for that moment, Lily. Is there anything more you need to say?"

The green-haired woman nodded. determined of her words.

"Yes. You are aware that as much this boy is Prince Ryoma's son... He is also Scarlet's son... He's half-Nohrian..."

"Lily, we talked about this just now. I am willing to accept him to be raised in this castle despite what will the court say." Takumi reaffirmed her. But that's not what she wanted to say.

"No, that's not what I meant. I wish this boy would not be kept away from his Nohrian heritage. He is a Hoshidan royal, yes, but he must know that blood of Nohr people run in his blood, so he must not be kept from Nohr's history. About his mother who is a brave woman who stands against her king's tyranny. Not to mention... Perhaps one day he will inherit Prince Ryoma's sword Raijinto. So I want him to inherit Scarlet's mount Amethyst."

So be it, then. Considering the situation her request is acceptable.

"Very well. I shall not let Shiro raised unknowing that part of Nohr's history, unknowing that his mother is as brave as his father as a warrior. Hoshidan royal custom demands that their royal familiar to the sky, but never it stated that it has to be Hoshidan mount. However, it brings us into another question. None of us know to handle a wyvern. As much as I accept your request for Shiro inheriting Amethyst, how would you handle this matter?" Takumi accepted her proposal. If she has anything to say more, perhaps he would approve it too.

"I would volunteer myself for the role, Prince Takumi. Would you accept me into your court for this reason?"

Takumi have no reason to decline. so he approved it anyway. This is the best he can do for Ryoma and Scarlet. He cannot protect them... So he will raise and protect their son in their stead. All what he used to promise Scarlet back then will be applied to Shiro and he mean it.

* * *

Everyone, did you enjoy the mood whiplash at the beginning? I hope you do :D . Also the crappy use of the Deeprealm muahahaha. Not sorry. But no, really, I really like Ryoma X Scarlet. Why they can't support! (said everyone in Fates fandom lol) . And Shiro's existence will be a plot point. The way I bring him into the story using the babyrealm perhaps sucks, but I hope the way I use him in Hoshido's internal turmoil in later chapters doesn't . Oh, and did anyone realized the inconsistent use of "Kamui" and "Corrin" in this fic? It's intentional and the next chapter will explain why.

Also what do you mean Takumi doesn't have trauma from Hans' massacre? He's still there when Scarlet was slaughtered, you know. Yes, he shared that trait with Sakura, that both suffered from a trauma from Hans , that too would a plot point. Oh so much possible plot headcanons with these two as the surviving Hoshidan royals. And him being accepting to Scarlet? Gee, did you expect him to blindly hates Nohr? He's there and he already see what Garon did to his own people and the reason for Scarlet's rebellion, so that's why he accepted her. That and her obvious relationship to Ryoma.

Okay, see ya next chapter! Comment will be appreciated and replied!


	3. The Wrong Crown And The Mistaken Heir

Comment Reply:

Dragonna: yess! That is a reason! Hmm that is too blatant. Takumi is still sassy, but much less blatant and informal than before that he is king, that he wore Mikoto mask. Still very sassy though.

AnonymousGeek: Oh you're going to love his facade in this chapter. So much sassy Takumi.

* * *

Takumi sat in front of the mirror, holding his mother's cape. Even if he tried to apply it naturally, it is clear that he did put on some cosmetics. It's only few hours before his coronation. He only had few time to make that cape of his mother's fit his shoulder. His wife, the royal seamstress, is now exhausted from gave birth to his son, Kiragi, and a considerate husband he is, he let her rest and did the cape's modification on his own. It's not that he doesn't have the skill to. He has more than decent of feminine skills of the noble ladies, which he is capable to because of his closeness with his late mother. As much such feminine work is embarassing for him, the greater reason why he stopped doing all of that is because such activities remind him to Mikoto. However, despite stopped doing all those feminine handiworks after Mikoto's death, surprisingly, his skills haven's rust.

He heard someone knocked the door. Sakura. He allowed her in, and as he expected, she is surprised that he haven't worked on the cape.

"B-Big Brother! W-Why haven't you worked on the cape yet? Y-You don't have much time left, it's only few hours until y-your coronation! "

Takumi's grip on the cape grew stronger, and he sighed. He makes an inviting gesture with his hand, and when Sakura is close enough, he tried to put on the cape on her.

"... I knew it. Mother's clothes would look better on you than on me. "

The redhead shook her head, and take the cape off her shoulders.

"N-no! Big brother looks good too in this! S-see, you already wear her brooch. I-it looks fitting on your chest, B-big brother."

Takumi shook his head, and picked the cape again. He embraced the cape as what is he is actually hugging is Mikoto.

"No... The supposed heir of these clothes are you, Sakura. You're a Shrine Maiden... Mother was a Priestess. These surely would look better on you than me."

"B-but, I don't want to wear it." Sakura sniffled. Feeling bad for his sister, Takumi immediately try to wipe Sakura's tears.

"Why?"

"B-because... Because if I w-wore it, it means all of my siblings a-are dead. Not only Ryoma a-and Hinoka...B-but also you, T-Takumi. I d-don't want to b-be alone... " Sakura's stutter becomes worse than usual at the thought being the actual queen regent because all of her siblings are dead. Takumi then started working on the cape as he smiled at her.

"It's okay, Sakura. I'm not dead...I'm here for you... I'll be the one to wear this. Do you think Mother will be mad at me for modifying her clothes?"

"N-no. Y-you did a good job on it, B-big brother " Sakura's eyes are fixated on Takumi's hands. Takumi spoke as he worked on the cloth.

"... Then again, perhaps this is one of the reason why I want to be like Mother instead of Ryoma."

Sakura's eyes moved from her big brother's hands to his eyes.

"W-what this does have to do with you mimicking Mother lately ?"

The silverette paused from his job, looking at the ceiling, then answered the question as he continue to work on the cape.

"I... I like to do the yamato nadeshiko works just because it brings me closer to Mother. Mother... Was never too busy for us. Even if she is the one who actually rules Hoshido instead of Ryoma after Father was killed. But Ryoma... Hinoka... They... Ryoma wasn't the one who actually ruled Hoshido, but why he never had time for us, Sakura?! Always so busy with his training as Swordmaster and lessons as crown prince! I know Hinoka actually thought Kamui was more important to her than anyone, even Mother! She become a warrior at seven, Sakura, seven! She ditched the life of a princess and walked the path of of warrior for Kamui, and Kamui only, and what have it brought her!? She dies in the hand the sister she dedicated her life to! "

Takumi suddenly raised his voice, but Sakura isn't surprised. Her brother have always been a mood-swinger. Trying to divert Takumi's attention from the "Kamui-ruined-everything" topic, Sakura tried to talk about another topic.

"S-speaking about Hinoka's unladylike traits, if she asked you to taught her your yamato nadeshiko skills, w-would you reconsider?"

Takumi grimaced. " ... You see, Sakura, Hinoka's lack of femininity is not only because she decided to be warrior. Her rejection to Mother also play a role in that aspect . "

Sakura remained silent. She remembered how Hinoka always tried to avoid Mikoto whenever she can. She remembered how Hinoka was the least impacted by Mikoto's death at her funeral. Even Ryoma cried, but Hinoka didn't. She just.. Says nothing there.

"I'm willing to teach you whatever yamato nadeshiko skill I have, but you haven't because you willingly follow Mother's footsteps, because you greatly love and honor her, just like I do. But Hinoka? Why must she ask of me, if Mother is still around? I just can't give her an answer until she gives me the answer of her rejection of Mother. Maybe I'm putting Mother in my priority list too high, but what do you expect of me when she's the one there for me when Ryoma and Hinoka are busy with themselves? Speaking about rejection of Mother... I need to get that answer from Kamui too."

Takumi continues while still working on the cape. Sakura just apologized because they're back at that topic again. Of course, Takumi can never be angry at accepted her apology. He just look at his own reflection in the mirror again as he clutched the cape again.

"Speaking about Kamui, Sakura, I want you to do me a favor."

Corrin arrived at the Hoshidan throne room with the Nohrian royal family again. Never she thought she would be allowed to step in this place again after the battle with Ryoma, Garon, and Takumi, in that order. Unlike at Xander's coronation, people are gossiping about Takumi, because he's not the supposed next king, about his inadequacy and childishness. Sakura greets her, in place of her brother. And she still have problem to address Corrin's proper title and name.

"W-welcome, King Xander, Lady Camilla, L-lady c-Corrin, Prince Leo, and Lady Elise. We-we are grateful for your presence to w-witness the coronation of our n-new k-king.."

Elise, being a cheerful and lax girl she is, she tapped Sakura's shoulder.

"I told you that you can drop the honorific, Sakura! We are friends, remember!"

"U.. Um... Yes... "

Sakura actually is a bit uncomfortable with Elise. Did she befriend her just because of pity? Or was it because Elise is so extroverted in the first place? But the memory when Elise shoo her away from Kamui at that banquet after Kamui defects to Nohr. Or maybe... Because Elise is just that childish to begin with? Which is why even Takumi let her trying to get into Sakura's inner circle?

The situation with Corrin isn't any less awkward. Corrin once let her watched her forces massacred and Sakura herself captured, and probably Sakura is still traumatized from that. Corrin did ask her when Takumi will arrive. Soon, she said.

She doesn't have to wait for long. Soon, the new king of Hoshido entered the throne room. Every single pair of eyes instantly focused at the silverette, including Corrin's. The gossiping nobles was already bad before Takumi entered the throne room, but when he comes in, it just exploded. The reason is his appearance, clothing, and attitude. He walked to the throne wearing Mikoto's grace, his movement fluid and elegant. Few eyes froze at the sight of his beauty, but it is easier to count them. Instead, more eyes widen in rage on his outrageous decision. Corrin should pay more attention when Elise said Takumi not only becomes more affable, but also more effeminate. The attire he wear to present himself as Hoshido's new ruler makes it clear what is the reason for his adapted politeness and femininity. He wore the blue kinshi knight uniform, but that's not the focus of his attire. He incorporates Mikoto's brooch and cape to his getup. It took him to actually wear Mikoto's accessories to make Corrin realize Takumi is trying to mimic Mikoto. How long and hard have he tried to mimic Mikoto that his adaptation already looks so natural at this point? It doesn't stop there. When Takumi bend down for Yukimura to crown him, Corrin realized that was Mikoto's crown. Whatever the proper Hoshidan king crown Sumeragi used to wore, it's definitely not the one Takumi are about to wear now.

Takumi already heard the gossiping nobles before he entered the throne room, and when the gossip exploded, he already expect it. He already knows his decision to mimic Mikoto would be controversial.

 _Now he has gone and did it! What is he thinking about, mimicking Lady Mikoto like that !? Is he trying to insult her ?! I know he was mimicking her manners after Prince Ryoma and Lady Hinoka's death, but to actually wore her cape and crown !?_

 _I don't think he did it to insult her. He was very close to her... He was too young to remember his father when Nohr killed King Sumeragi. So he had to follow Queen Mikoto. Poor thing..._

 _Admit it, he's even more graceful than Lady Hinoka. I can never imagine Lady Hinoka to be that graceful..._

 _I'd still think Lady Sakura would make the better yamato nadeshiko than him, or Lady Hinoka for that matter. She was Lady Mikotos' supposed heir..._

But at least he was right on one thing.

 _You know, at least I prefer him behaving this way than the abrasive and blunt attitude he once had. Effeminate as it is, this manner is more appropriate for a royal, let alone ruler._

That nobody wants him to be his true self. They wanted a proper ruler instead. He knows that his blunt and rudeness is unacceptable for a royal, but he used to be able to get away with it because he is the second prince. But not anymore. He is the king now. So he had to create a facade to be fit into the role of a king. They was right for his reasons to mimic Mikoto. He is not trying to be Mikoto, he is still the same insecure and distrusting Takumi deep down. What he changed is his mask. He used to mask his insecurities with his rudeness, now he is hiding it under a persona created based on his mother.

The reason why he wore Mikoto's crown on himself is not because he doesn't want Oboro to wear it even though that he is king now, which by extension would mean she would be his queen. No, the reason he wore Mikoto's crown on himself is to remind himself that he is sealing his original self deep down, that he will only reveal on occasions to his closest people.

After his coronation speech about his late mother , brother and sister, their future ties with Nohr and his own hope on ruling Hoshido, he walked towards the Nohr family. Among the traits he adapted from Mikoto, namely, her grace, kindness, and politeness, comparatively speaking, his politeness have to be the most fake. Takumi already had that natural grace in him, helped that he's such a pretty boy to begin with, an undeniable part of him despite of his actual brash personality. Then there is his kindness, which, as Azura said, he usually only shows to his inner circle. But his politeness, oh god...

"Welcome, king of Nohr and his siblings. We are honored by your willingness to visit us, to memorize this honorable day." Takumi properly greeted Xander, all while wearing Mikoto's expression and posture. It hurts to see him like this. Azura sure means it when Takumi was the most attached to Mikoto, to the point he decided to be her when appointed as the next king.

Then Corrin see how he spoke to Xander.

"We are truly sorry for the inconvenience of this event. They were expecting someone else..."

 _I'm not supposed to be king. It's your fault our supposed crown prince dead._

Xander tried to handwave Takumi's indirect insult .Emphasis on tried.

"No need to think about it too much, Prince Takumi. We are delighted by your hospitality, we cannot ask for more."

Takumi raised his eyebrow. Perhaps he have been much less direct than he used to be, but his presumptuous trait would be hard to kill.

"Ah... Is that truly? We're afraid we lack the proper resources to provide proper service after this war... "

 _The casualty we suffered shall not be forgotten, as well we shall not forget how you razed our land._

"Your cape, King Takumi...Is it..."

Takumi is still smiling. But his eyes are not.

"Oh, do not mind it much, King Xander. I presume your coat have the same meaning to you ? I did not mean it... But I heard a bit of your relationship with King Garon back in your coronation ball. Perhaps we are more akin to the other more than we thought? I hope our similarity can make us more accepting to the other as fellow rulers."

 _A father complex like you have no right to call me out on my mother complex-ness._

Xander looks at Corrin, and asked of a request to Takumi.

"Regarding such agreement, King Takumi, I had a proposal to ask you. Would you be willing to hear it?"

Takumi prepared himself before it. Xander look at Corrin before asking it, he will have to look for a way to refuse it.

"I will have to know about the proposal before I can decide will I decline or accept it."

Hearing Takumi's readiness to hear the proposal, Xander continued.

"The distance of Nohr and Hoshido is not close, King Takumi. Also, the difference in our politics perhaps would get in the way of our trade. I would like to propose Corrin as our representative in Hoshido, as she is familiar to this land."

 _Familiar? She's a native of this land, you bastard. You stole her away from us, must you need to gloat about it further even after your blatant victory over the war?_

"I see the need of an ambassador, yes. "Takumi played with his finger, still in a rather effeminate posture he copied from Mikoto. "However, I don't think Lady Corrin is the person fit for the role. She barely have actual political knowledge, be it of Hoshido or Nohr. Perhaps Prince Leo, who is infamous as the genius, would be more suitable for the job?"

 _You won the traitorous bitch from us. Fine, keep her away from our castle._

"I will have to consider that. I plan to be a direct advisor to my brother after we take out Iago from the picture... But becoming the ambassador of Nohr here doesn't sounds too bad. " Leo answered instead of Xander. After all, the question was inquired to him.

"... Takumi.." Corrin weakly spoke to him after all those times. Is this why he wanted to speak of her at his coronation ? Just to show her Mikoto's image?

"Ah, Lady Corrin. Must I remind you that it is important for us fellow royals to keep the formality?"

"K... King Takumi... C.. Can I talk to you in private?"

This. He waited for her to ask this question, and she finally did. He then leads her to one of the rooms. Then she saw his eyes. He is still the same scornful Takumi beneath his Mikoto facade. He is not trying to be Mikoto, he is wearing Mikoto's personality like a mask, but he keep his true self beneath that mask.

* * *

It was just a small room, enough for a short conversation. Sitting facing each other, Corrin started the conversation.

"Y... You are.. Insulting her..." Corrin spoke in low, weak voice. Actually Takumi heard her, he just wanted to torment her further.

"Pardon?"

"You are insulting Mother with wearing her personality like this, Takumi! " Corrin raised her voice. But Takumi remained calm.

"So you're telling me... That razing the land she loved despite she died for you isn't an insult?"

An arrow struck Corrin's heart. Takumi have always been a snarky person, that's no surprise. But now, it hurts more. Because he is wearing Mikoto's smile and attitude, and politeness, all while intentionally butchered her heart hurts her more than the direct insult he used to say. If Takumi is torturing her mentally, he is doing it right by doing all of this.

"I... I didn't plan to do it..." Corrin looks away from Takumi's eyes. But he doesn't seem to care as long she is listening to his words.

"Would you be so kind to explain the original plan, then?"

Corrin look into Takumi's face. His lips are smiling. But his eyes still clearly full of hatred.

"I... I and Azura saw King Garon's true form one day through her crystal ball. But we didn't think anyone would believe us if we just say it directly. So we plan to let him sat on the Hoshidan throne... So that's why we..."Corrin clutched her chest. Takumi pointing out her mistakes one by one like this, it's too on the point. He doesn't need the Fujin Yumi to torture her, his words are the more effective arrows straight to her heart.

"Invaded Hoshido? Oh, Lady Corrin. If only you realized that except me, the Hoshidan royal family still have their faith on you, then all of this won't happen. You can tell Ryoma to masquerade our loss. I would disagree, but my words have no power in the court. Besides, our pride is less important if we can minimize the casualty. Or you can assassinate King Garon on your own... Was it too hard for you ?"

"I...I'm scared of fighting him... And I'm scared my siblings would hate me..."

He sighed. So be it. Corrin isn't evil, just stupid. And coward.

"What is it, that Nohr can offer but Hoshido cannot? That you chose them over us?" Takumi asked another question that have been digging on his head for the few months since the war ended. Corrin stuttered.

"I... It was the opposite. Nohr isn't as fertile as Hoshido... Not to mention Hoshido closed the trade with Nohr... So I wanted to help them...I want to change Nohr from the inside..."

Takumi shook his head. Just how stupid this girl can be...

"But Lady Corrin, King Garon has remained in that way for years. The words from his true son, King Xander, never reached him. What makes you think, a woman that was never his daughter , that he locked away in a tower for a decade and half, can change him?"

Takumi was right. Corrin was never Garon's daughter. She is Xander, Camilla , Leo and Elise's sister, but never Garon's daughter. But she still have to save Nohr...

"But Takumi, Nohr ..."

"Was so desolate. Famine happened across the land. I know. I have seen it with my eyes... What do you think I was doing in Cheve back then? "

Corrin grimaced. She remembered how the rebels screamed King Garon's injustice in the battle, how Hans massacred them...

"His own people spoke about his tyranny, that they are willing to side with us to take him down. His tyranny was that horrendous, Lady Corrin. Why must you side with such dictator ? I take it you never considered to side with the Nohrian people itself than with the royal family to save the country ?"

Corrin remained silent. She didn't think of her actions through and through. She does feel guilty for all the damage Nohr didn't only cause to Hoshido, but also to their own people. So she just accepted it when Takumi list her mistakes one by one, and what is the proper action for such moment. Although such correction holds no meaning that everything was happened already. If there is any meaning in his words, it is to punish the ex-Hoshidan now Nohrian princess.

Another memory from Cheve come to her mind. She remembered when Takumi screamed Scarlet's name .

"King Takumi... Speaking about Cheve... Are you... And Scarlet..."

Takumi just giggled.

"Me, and Scarlet? Oh, no. She already have her own man, you know. I am but a boy in her eyes, but then again, who doesn't think of me as an immature rascal?"

Before Corrin can exhale in relief, the king of Hoshido continued. "But this man in question happens to be Ryoma. So it is not a mistake that you think she's important to me. Because she is. She was so much of an older sister to me... I never thought I had any. Hinoka distanced herself from us with her training, Azura with her secretiveness, and you... Taken by Nohr, both your body and mind. She was about to become my sister... If she and Ryoma lives, he surely would make her his queen. Scarlet's leading capability was amazing, she would make a respectable queen for Hoshido even if she's Nohrian. They were truly in love... Scarlet, trying so hard to make Ryoma realized his own feelings, and Ryoma, oblivious to his own feelings, yet still shows clear signs of attraction... What a cute couple they are! Yet both of them died in tragic, gruesome death. Oh well, at least they are together in death now."

Corrin clutched her chest harder. She takes away so much from this man, and all because of her. She didn't even stopped Hans from massacring Scarlet and Takumi's forces, he is very likely to be still traumatized from that scene, yet he haven't brought that fact up.

"Before you arrived at Cheve... I promised Scarlet that I would stand for her if anyone dare to reject her for being Nohrian in Hoshido's court, after Ryoma make her his queen. I also promised Scarlet that I would protect her for Ryoma. But I can't. Despite all those sweet phrases I said to her... I still failed. All I can do for them is to redirect those words to their son. "

Takumi's last line shocked Corrin. She raised her head to meet Takumi's eyes, who is still full of grudge to her.

"W.. What was that? Their son?"

Ignoring Corrin's question, Takumi replied to another person instead.

"You heard her, Lily. Bring Shiro in. Sakura too, bring Hisame ."

Corrin's eyes widen in shock as Takumi accepted the baby from Lily, and she saw the baby in Sakura's is Ryoma and Scarlet's son, who became an orphan because of her actions, the other seems to be Hinoka's son who inherited her hair color.

"Lady Corrin, I present you my nephews Shiro, son of my brother, Prince Ryoma and Chevois rebel leader Scarlet, and Hisame, son of my sister Lady Hinoka and my retainer Hinata. We too are rather surprised by their presence. Few weeks ago, Lily takes the trouble to bring Shiro here from Windmire, and Hisame was raised by his grandmother , who is still traumatized because her loss of her son, so that she, for that time, refused to submit her grandson to the castle, but she finally accepted her grandson is a prince after all, who have to be raised in the castle. I am afraid... That I will never be sufficient caretaker to these nephews of mine. I will love them, yes, but I will never be, and should never be, replace their supposed parents."

 _These boys become an orphan because of your stupid idea. You will never forget that as they grow. Such is my curse to you._ That was the meaning of Takumi showing Shiro and Hisame to Corrin.

Corrin starts crying. But Takumi doesn't care. He won't stop making her heart pincushion to his words so soon.

"I talked about Scarlet just now. Why wouldn't we talked about the rest of these boys' parents, then? Ryoma... As I said before, he was courting Scarlet. He expressed some sorrow from losing her... But no rage. I wonder? Did he loved you so much that the death of the woman she loved seems negligible to him? Well, I did reported to him that is wasn't you who killed her directly. But I still wonder why he didn't feel any rage he should be feeling... Then he commit seppuku when King Garon ordered you to kill him? And he said that he counted everything in your hands in your death? You know that Raijinto is always cloaked in lightning sparks... Meaning Ryoma committed seppuku with it doesn't mean he only stab himself, he is also electrocuting himself? He did all of that for you, despite his awareness of the damage... My, what a loving brother he is! Did you wish I was as loving as him? Oh, I wish of that too. But as much as I am aware, I am not , and will never be Ryoma."

Corrin sobbed harder. Takumi handed her a napkin.

"Please, save your tears, Lady Corrin. We are still far from the end of my story. "

Takumi then continued. This time he talked about Hinoka.

"Hinoka... What did she said when you encountered her? That she spends her life looking for you ? My, did she mean it. You know how old are her when you were kidnapped?

She was seven... And she worried about you, loved you so much , that she decided to abandon the life of a princess and walked the path of a warrior at such a young age. Were Ryoma also killed along Father , were Mother assassinated much sooner, there is nothing can stop her storming Nohr alone just to save you. Mind you, she attempted to do so not only once, but so many times. Ah, remember when she was not impacted deeply at Mother's funeral? Because she is, in fact, isn't that close with Mother. Remember when I said she distanced herself from me with her training? In fact, it distanced her from everyone else. From Mother, Ryoma, or Sakura. All that dedication, for you only... Mother, Sakura, and I didn't matter for her. Only you matters. Only for her felled by you in battle. What a waste, living your life dedicated to one sister that ends up killing you... Well, at least I don't think she died with any attachment to this world. She spends her whole life for you, and I'm sure she saw you in her last seconds. "

Corrin's sob echoes in the room. But that doesn't stop Takumi, it even encourages him to continue.

"Hinata... He was my only friend, you know? You know my real self is. I didn't have much friends... No, more like I didn't have any friends with me in the first place. Hinata have been serving me since I can remember. He is more than a friend of a vassal. I abandoned swordplay because I am aware I shall never reach or surpass Ryoma. But he keep on encouraging me that I am a skilled swordsman on my own, something that I myself didn't believe. We are almost always together... I also realized his feelings to Hinoka and I encouraged him back. I did come back... But he didn't. "

"T-Takumi..." Corrin can't find her words, they are clogged in her throat. As if that can stop Takumi.

"Oh, and , Lady Corrin... I heard that you let that brute, Hans, unleashed again at Fort Jinya? When Sakura is watching ? And then you captured her? Lady Corrin, perhaps I would be more understanding when you did it at Cheve to me. I am a full-fledged warrior, clearly a threat for you and your Nohrian family. But Sakura is not. She is a pure healer with almost no combat skill. For what reason you have stoop so low, that you let that brute massacred that to those poor, vulnerable shrine maidens? "

How Corrin was wrong to think Takumi will not mention Hans' massacre at Cheve. He mentioned it later, to giving further emphasis that Sakura saw the massacre too, that the siblings are equally traumatized. She bowed so low.

"S-Sakura.. T.. Takumi.. I am so sorry..."

"B.. Big Sister K-kamui... "

Sakura perhaps is about to say she forgave Kamui. But then Takumi cut her off.

"Lady Corrin, I would accept your apology if that could bring our lost sibling back, if that could wash our trauma away, if that could bring this razed land to its previous prosperous state. But none of those things your apology can do, so I have to decline."

Takumi make a hand gesture, telling Sakura and Lily to leave with Shiro and Hisame. Sakura knows what is he going to do. After Sakura and Lily leaves, Takumi takes out something from his clothes. His Kamui doll. Corrin gasped when she saw the doll. A doll resembling herself in Hoshidan kimono.

"I always had this doll since you was kidnapped. Mother give it to me after that event, telling me to cling to this doll in your absence. She already know you will defect to Nohr and never to return to us... But she accepted you when you returned here anyway. I was hostile to you when you returned. I remember that. My reason for that is because I'm not sure are you truly Kamui, the older sister I loved that is truly part of us, or Corrin, the Nohrian princess sent to spy on us. I loved Big Sister Kamui... But I hate Princess Corrin... Which are actually you, I am not sure even during the war. But now, everything is clear." He walked to another side of the room, takes a katana that is meant for decoration, throw the doll upwards , and in one quick slice, unsheath the blade, slashed the doll into two, and sheaths the blade again.

"Now Big Sister Kamui, second princess of Hoshido, is gone, and what is left is Princess Corrin of Nohr. Lady Corrin, I hope you lived your life happily with your family in Castle Krakenburg."

You abandoned me. So I have the right to abandon you. You chose them. So live with them, and don't you dare to return and claiming this place as your home anymore.

Corrin cried as she tried to reconstruct the doll resembling her. But Takumi doesn't care and he walked out of the room anyway.


	4. Atavism

Finally, an update! Sorry for not updating, I got a cold last Thursday. But now I'm OK... Okay, not really. Next week I'm going to have a train of mid-test from my university. So maybe chapter 5 would come up rather late too. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter. More bonding with Leo, a bit of political crumbs...

Comment replies:

Meowmeowlaw12: I know right? Savagekumi is savage. And it's not like he will stop either. Chapter 3 was the epitome of it, yes, but this chapter isn't a slouch either on that aspect.

Sugouxxx: What? People make a Conquest AU where Takumi becomes the next ruler of Hoshido just to roast Corrin? Yeah it will never. Lol.

AnonymousGeek: Yeah, Corrin totally gonna need a Fimbulvetr tome for all of that burn. If someone roasted you by merely stating facts, you know you do shits WRONG. Like, really wrong.

Dragonna: Oh yeah sure. People start to question their sexuality after they saw him. He's not pretty enough to be mistaken as a woman, but pretty enough to make a woman ashamed and

Natzo: I love you my friend, for saying that. I'm opening application to anyone that wants to beta this fic... Do you want to? Just kidding. Lol. And yeah. Takumi isn't only going to roast her for that. He will make her pay, he will make her fix her mistakes... In a way. It's a spoiler XD

GoodOldFaith: How Takumi become king is not under bad circumstance? There has to be something happened to Ryoma to make him king of Hoshido. He can be king of Valla with marrying F! Corrin, but to be king of Hoshido itself and wear Mikotos' crown... Nah. Eh, to begin with his hate wasn't petty hate. Implied in canon, and this fic makes it clear with this line:

"I loved Big Sister Kamui... But I hate Princess Corrin... Which are the real you, I'm not sure..."

Try to think about it from his perspective. You lived not even remembered a sister , who then after returned deny she is that sister. You feel natural sibling love AND suspicion and hate to this woman who impersonated her. You will not acknowledge her as your true sister until her minds truly belongs to Hoshido. But you can't stop naturally loving her either. His line in chapter 23 Conquest makes it clear that he hoped you misprove his suspicion, only to prove it and he's not only pissed, he's SAD. Because he LOVED you. Have HOPE in you. Yet you broke it all.

But oh, of course he would still be tied to Corrin. He will have flashbacks about his childhood with Corrin, and then there's this chapter... Just read it. XD.

Takumi isn't trying to corrupt Sakura. He just wanted her to feel pain the least. He saw Sakura FORCING herself to forgave Corrin, and it hurts him. He already said it before in Chapter 1 that he knows Sakura will forgave Corrin, unlike him. Just he didn't want it to be so soon, to happen in his face. Just no. And Chapter 2 makes it clear that Takumi already saw how horrible Garon's tyranny is, and he can accept that Nohrian people isn't evil. He is absolutely pissed at Corrin, but not because she is evil. But because she is stupid and the effects of her actions.

* * *

*Thwack!*

Another arrow landed. The war may stop, But Takumi's training may not. It's part of his character, never stopped to improve himself. His wife come to him, bringing a towel as well news.

"Takumi, the second prince of Nohr wished to see you." Oboro informed him as she wiped his sweats. He was only wearing his training garb, giving a good view of his toned arms and pectoral muscles. He's clearly a man now, unlike his appearance as the king.

"They sure mean it when he's the genius, huh? He already got an idea how to do his role. Oboro, would you help me prepare myself?

"Honestly, that's the reason why I'm here." She smiled at her husband, who smiled back at her. Takumi then takes a quick bath, wear the kinshi knight uniform and his mother's cape, and stay still in his changing room and let his wife applying make-up to his beautiful face.

"Oboro, do you think my decision is right?" The king asked as the seamstress applied the eyeshadow.

"About what?" Purple eyes meets amber eyes, as the silveretter must open his eyes so that the bluenette can apply the eye-shadow.

"About me wearing the queen's crown. It's not that I don't want you to wear it..."

"Nah, I know what are you thinking about." Oboro hugged Takumi, her hands playing with the crown resting on his head, with his ponytail coming our from it.

"You're sealing your true self... When the crown is off, you're yourself. Just like some moments before now. You may act like a lady, like Lady Mikoto to be exact, but you're a man in front of your family.I'm glad I'm the only woman to see your manly side."

"Have you ever think of the possibility that another man may snag me ? " Takumi joked. Oboro giggled in response.

"I don't care it's a man or woman. Anyone who try to take you away from me will pay."

Before Oboro applied the lipstick, they shared a passionate kiss, and after that, Takumi leaves the room, after telling her to take care of the boys. Entering the meeting room, he greeted the Nohrian ambassador. The other Nohrian siblings have returned to Nohr, and it's been a week since Takumi's coronation. Leo decided to stay and accept his role and Nohr's ambassador in Hoshido.

"Pardon me for the wait, Prince Leo. Did you wait for long?"

"No, not that long. The Hoshidan royal library surprisingly have many books I found interesting." The blond shook his head. The silverette expresses some relief, mainly for formality.

"Is that so? We are glad to know that your books fits your liking. Is there any discomfort during your stay ?"

"No, there is nothing unpleasant from Hoshido as far as my stay goes. But King Takumi,I wish to skip the formalities and goes straight to the matter. "

 _How blunt_ , Takumi said to himself. _The old me would surely say that... But nah_ "Very well. I shall listen to your proposal, Prince Leo. What is it?"

"I would request you to re-open the trade with Nohr. " Leo stated firmly. Ah... the reason for the invasion to begin with.

"I often considers such idea... But I think it would be hard. You see, Prince Leo, the reason why we closed the trade with Nohr isn't only because of my late father, King Sumeragi's assassination by your father King Garon. There is more to it... Back then, several merchants who where closely acquaintanced with the royal family are also assassinated. I will reopen the trade, provided Nohr can ensure the safety of the Hoshidan merchants going there for the trade."

This is nothing, Leo said to himself. "Is there anymore condition we must fulfill before you can reopen the trade?"

"We are sorry to inform you that Hoshido have lost much of its fertile land during the war, thus, fewer crops we can produce. Therefore, because of the lack of the product, we will have to raise the price of the crops. Let's see... Twice of the original price, perhaps?" Takumi informed him. Leo gritted his teeth.

 _Just because you have won the war doesn't mean you'll get everything so easily._

"By "fewer" , I mean it, there is not much we can produce to feed Hoshido, Nohr, as well Nestra all at once. So we may be forced to decrease, or maybe even cut, the trade with Nestra in order to do it with Nohr instead. Is that okay with you, or Nohr in general?"

 _We prioritized you than Nestra, our long trade partner. So if they flip their shit on us, that's actually your fault, and we want you to protect us if they do._

Leo looked into Takumi's hazel eyes. Is this the same person who keep screaming and acting like a whiny teenager during the war? Then again it's said he's actually possessed... But if the gossip during his coronation is to be believed, that it really is his actual nature to begin with, and his forced new role as king is what changed him.

"We will agree to your condition, King Takumi. " Leo lowered his head. But Takumi isn't done with him yet.

"I have a question to you, Prince Leo. Do you mind if I asked of it to you now?"

It can't be worse. Takumi may have agreed on reopening the trade, despite of many conditions he put.

"No, King Takumi. Please, ask of it."

"How capable is your divine weapon?"

What, is he going to overwork Leo to make Hoshido fertile again? Hell no.

"I am sorry to inform you, King Takumi, but Brynhildr isn't that omnipotent. I can grow some plants using it, I can control the movement of the earth using it, but I can't make a desolate land become fertile using it. "

Takumi giggled in a rather casual way, and then continued.

"Oh, no! What am I going to ask you is that, can you create a plant form nothingness? "

 _Do you think I'm stupid? If your divine weapon can do that the invasion won't happen to begin with. So no, I'm not asking you to do it._

" Create... A plant from nothingness? I am unable to understand your request, King Takumi." Leo raised his head. Takumi calmly continues.

" Prince Leo, I have seen you growing some plants from places who isn't supposed to have any seed, or trace of plant at all. So while your tome in incapable to turn a desolate land fertile, I take it that it can create a plant from nothingness?"

Leo starts to wonder what will Takumi ask of him with this kind of questions. But he'll play along for a while.

"Not exactly nothingness... The plants must grow from the earth. But yes, it can create any plant as long there is land to do so."

Takumi nodded. "Hm. Then, here is the request, Prince Leo. There are several medicinal herbs that went extinct because the war razed the land where it grows. Provided we supply you with the records and information of those plants, can you recreate them?"

Another request Leo can't deny. The medicinal herbs of Hoshido is so important, who knows, maybe those who goes extinct are the ones used to cure diseases that only existed in Nohr...

"... I see the need to recreate those herbs, King Takumi. When will you give me the information of those plants?"

"I would be pleased if you can do it as soon as possible, Prince Leo. Should we go to the royal library now?"

* * *

Leo then spent the next few days recreating the extinct herbs of Hoshido. Damn, many of them are indeed herbs needed for many possible endemics in Nohr. And he has to recreate them before any of those endemics happen. Speaking about his job for Nohr, he is their ambassador. It's his job to make Hoshido have some trust in Nohr again. So after he recreated those herbs, he will have to meet the leaders of those merchants personally. Takumi have agreed to show him the place... But considering how he treat Corrin and how he acted in the negotiation about the trade, Leo wasn't so sure that Takumi will help him persuading those merchants. And now he is here, in Hoshido's merchant guild with Takumi.

"Excuse me, is Zenida-san coming today?" Takumi gently asked the receptionist. The receptionist then asked the king and the ambassador to wait for a while in a room until the leader of the merchant's guild have the time to meet them. As they wait, Leo remembered how people loved Queen Mikoto, as such is the reason why Hoshidan people itself both agree and disagree Takumi wearing her clothes and personality.

"You Hoshidans sure loved Queen Mikoto, huh..." Leo muttered, but Takumi catches that up.

"There is no one in this country, who doesn't love my late mother Queen Mikoto, and she loved all of them back. Family of subjects, it doesn't matter. Queen Mikoto loved everyone, regardless of their status. She is the most merciful person in this country, perhaps even more than my younger sister Sakura. Her barrier still allowed people to enter Hoshido, but annihilates their fighting will or killing intent. Such gentle woman was the previous ruler of Hoshido. We current royals can never replace her. I can only strengthen her image in people's minds by wearing her clothes and personality, but I will never be as loving and kind as her, let alone be her. Sakura is in her training to recreate that barrier, but no guarantee she could be as powerful as Mother. Before you speak it up... Nohr's invasion was not the problem arise after her barrier was gone. Crime rate in general increases, with Mother's barrier no longer suppressed harming intentions of Hoshidan people. It's nowhere as high as Nohr, but still, we her children are not accustomed to with dealing with crimes after her death. This was hard even for Ryoma...I'm afraid that people will judge me as an incompetent ruler with my inability to judge criminals... We.. Are still unaccustomed with Mother's absence...If Lady Corrin never showed up in front of her, a desperate woman who really wanted to see her missing daughter, will anything change? " Takumi looks as if he's muttering to himself too, but he's actually answering Leo's question. Also, Leo understand several of the sarcasm in Takumi's explanation.

 _You deem us as a boring, peaceful country with no crime rate. Now Mother is gone, we have crimes too here. Satisfied? Oh, probably doesn't , since our crime rate is still not high enough compared to in Nohr. In case how anyone talked about my mother in my coronation ticked you enough, those gossiping people in town should have. And you expect us to not get angry after a mere Nohrian spy sent to impersonate our missing princess appeared, and that perfect ruler died for a bitch faking as her daughter only to destroy what she had left, what she loved ? Yeah right, sure, like hell everyone is as forgiving as her._

"Speaking of Elder Sister Corrin, King Takumi, after you reprimanded her she come to me." Leo still haven't faced Takumi's eyes, perhaps because they're happen to sat to a seat that is next to each other instead of facing each other. Takumi still sounds bored when he heard Leo.

"Oh? What is your reaction, then?"

"I said that you have all the right to be angry with her. She's so stupid that her ideas ended up taking away so many things for you. Not to mention now that you must support those orphaned nephews of yours... " Leo said calmly. Ah, Takumi was right to choose him as an ambassador instead of flat-out rejecting Xander's proposal. But still...

"Fret not, Prince Leo. Your siblings are the right one. We are but fake family for her. Our Elder Sister Kamui died along with my late father King Sumeragi, and we have done mourning our loss for her and Father. What is left is Lady Corrin, and now she lived her life happily in Castle Krakenburg as she wished and deserved for it. We have come to accept that our Kamui have long died and your Lady Corrin truly belong to your family." Takumi fixed his lower ponytail, still refusing to see into Leo's eyes. Leo still can see the real meaning of Takumi's words.

 _Is it not clear enough, that I have enough with you bastards gloating over your victory over that traitorous bitch ? She lived with you now! This country is no longer home for her, Nohr is her only home now!_

"She's still Queen Mikoto's daughter and was never Father's daughter, though..." Leo continued. Takumi covered his mouth, like a noblewoman hiding her laugh. He's actually scoffed.

"But what does the dead's opinion can do in a matter? The dead cannot speak of their opinion anymore, no matter how great their influence was when they were alive."

For once, finally Leo said something that can make Takumi visibly surprised.

"But King Takumi, my father have been dead pretty much in the same year as your do."

"What do you mean by that?"

Leo grimaced, but he explained his analysis anyway. "You see, King Takumi, Elder Sister Corrin was right that our father King Garon was no longer himself. And actually, there is supporting evidence for that. He.. He used to be a loving father in the far past. Far before he killed King Sumeragi, before Elder Sister Corrin was.. Taken from here, before Elise was born... And suddenly he become a heartless tyrant like that. Perhaps when his personality changed, that was when my real father died. Camilla thought of that possibility too... But Xander always denied that fact. "

 _Ah, so it was true that Xander do have father complex. Sometimes gossips are indeed real._

"But nobody knows that he actually have long gone. Except Lady Azura and Lady Corrin, that is."

 _And their stupid idea takes my older siblings away from me._

"Still, King Takumi, I wondered... Azura's song both worked on that abomination disguised itself as Father, and you... Perhaps... The force behind that abomination and your possession is the same being?"

Takumi looks shocked, but tried to maintain his calm. Emphasis on tried.

"I... That... "

This time, Leo look into Takumi's eyes with reassuring tone. " I did not mean to suspect any of the possession left in you, King Takumi, but if we know the force behind of both incidents... We can maintain this peace. I want to know the source of these corruption so we can nip it in the bud before it blooms. This isn't only for Nohr, King Takumi, this is for Hoshido too. "

Leo was right. The source of these corruption needs to be found, or else, danger is still threatening both Nohr and Hoshido. But he can't remember anything...

Takumi scratched his left ear. Both of his ears feels rather strange after his possession was broken. They seems to start... Deform. Speaking of deformed ears, his son Kiragi was born with pointed ears like Corrin. The boy have his face and hair color, the boy was clearly his son, yes, but the boy's similarity with Corrin is just disgusting. That could be a clue to something else, but for now he doesn't want to care. All he cares is that the boy really is his son, and Takumi loved Kiragi.

"I... I'm sorry. I didn't remember anything that could trigger my possession. But you are right, Prince Leo, we must find the source of this all to protect both of our kingdoms. If we find any other clue, would you mind that we talk to each other about it?"

"Your cooperativeness is more than enough for the moment, King Takumi. Thank you. Still... Regarding Queen Mikoto... It's impressive, that no matter from which perspective you are seeing her... From the eyes of the peasant looking to their queen... From the eyes of her children looking to their mother... She is a great person anyway. I... I envy you, King Takumi. My mother was using me as merely a pawn to raise herself into power. So does Elder Sister Camilla's mother, Elise's mother.. So does many of Father's concubines. Only Elder Brother Xander who was truly loved by his mother Queen Katerina... Before you say that we does not have the right to take away Queen Mikoto away from you because we doesn't have loving mothers, King Takumi, we already interrogated our own military and assassins, and when it is true King Sumeragi's death was our fault, Queen Mikoto's ...Was not. "

Takumi paused. Wow, King Garon sure really gets around... Okay, that's not the point. Is Leo telling him the truth ? If he didn't, why did he told him that his father's death really is Nohr's fault, then?

"Another clue then... You're saying that this assassin is perhaps is siding with the being that possessed me in the war? "

Before Leo can answer, someone knocked the door . The person they have been waiting for, the leader of the merchant guild, have come. Takumi allowed him to enter. He was a fat old man in his fifties.

"Prince Takumi-no, King Takumi, I am honored you take the liberty to personally visited me. You come with the Nohrian prince... You're thinking into reopening the trade, yes?"

Takumi instead give Leo a hand gesture, allowing him to answer the question instead.. The gesture itself is polite, but it has Takumi' s typical snark in it.

You're Nohr's ambassador, right? I've arranged it so you meet with the merchants' leader! Now do your job ! Don't think I'll keep babysit you to the end!

Leo rolled his eyes. Damn, this guy never live his sassiness down.

"That is true. I, Leo, second prince of Nohr, have talked to your king about the trade and he agreed about it, with several conditions of course. "

The old man raised his brow. "Oh ? What are these conditions, then?"

"He gave us, Nohr, three conditions. First, we must protect the Hoshidan merchants travelling into Nohr. Second, he doubled the price of the Hoshidan crops. Third, he says that the trade with Nestra will have to be decreased or cut in order for Hoshido to enter a trade with Nohr." Leo listed the conditions. The old merchant laughed.

"King Takumi, you're trying too hard on trying to be Queen Mikoto. She would not impose such conditions even if we're in such damaged state. But we merchants are grateful for your lack of generosity, or else, we wouldn't get the profit we need to feed our family. Oh, and the first condition. Of course you would demand of it. It's painful to have a marriage with both parents of the groom and the bride absent, is it not? If your parents in-law never went to Nohr they still can attend your wedding... How's Queen Oboro? I heard you let a Nohrian and your half-Nohrian nephew into your court? How can you convince her to accept them? Really, forgiving Nohr this easily... Who was the kids who keep screaming "Nohrian scum" few months ago, I wonder... "

Leo gulped. The couple that was supposed to be his parents-in-law are included in several merchants that was assassinated by Nohr... Takumi giggled, and put on the smile . Oh, there it is, the Mikoto mask...

"Oh, , you make me flattered. I am merely doing what a ruler must do. Mother have forgave Nohr despite they killed Father, and now a reasonable king have arise to the throne of Nohr, I have no reason to object to the trade anymore, do I? What happened already happened, we cannot change it... Oh, Oboro? She is still an active seamstress on her own. I do still have some problems to make her more accepting to Nohr, yes, but Oboro is fine with Shiro because she know Scarlet, Shiro's mother in person. She also can accept Lily because she stand with us during the war. For the last question... I'm just a young boy back then. Can't help it, that's puberty. But you can't have your king says such indecent lines in his court, yes?"

Mr. Zenida laughed again. "All right, Prince Leo, can we hear what do Nohr can offer?"

"We have pride in our mineral resources, such as metals and gems. What would you say?"

"Metals, eh..."

The conversation about the trade continued, but then asked Leo to leave the room and talked about to Takumi in private. Deciding that Takumi's words regarding the increased crime rate , Leo takes it that there is high chance it includes assassination, so he decided to wait for Takumi in the hallway. After Leo leaves, Zenida commented on Takumi's childhood.

"It's sad to see you this broken because of Lady Kamui, Lord Takumi. You used to be so close with her... Especially because of the unique hair color and ear shape you two share. "

Takumi jolted. Suddenly his ears become more itchy after he heard Zenida commenting about his ears.

"But Mr. Zenida, my ears isn't pointed like Lady Corrin's."

Realizing his mistakes, the merchant trying to correct it."My bad, Lord Takumi. Correction: Your ears was pointed like hers in your early days. Really early days, before she was taken by Nohr. But suddenly, and it's when Lady Kamui is still with us, I remembered visited Castle Shirasagi and your ears become rounded like normal people. I don't know why your ears changed its shape, but perhaps the diviners can provide you with better answer. I can only say... That the current shape of your ears... Isn't their original shape. Perhaps it has something to do with your heritage, or powers, so that's why I tell this to you in private with the absence of that Nohrian prince. Please, Lord Takumi, make my words some food for your thoughts."

* * *

Takumi then returned to Castle Shirasagi with Leo. Leo realized his face looks like as if it has been drained from all the blood it's supposed to be there, but it seems because he have been told something that only Takumi himself is allowed to know, he didn't ask anything to the king of Hoshido.

After returning to Castle Shirasagi, Takumi asked Sakura to hold the Fujin Yumi , and a mirror. Now there is only the two royal siblings in the Hoshidan throne room. Takumi actually haven't sat on the throne yet, with all due respect he still had for Mikoto and Ryoma. But now he have to.

"E-Elder brother... W-why are you asking me to hold these for you? The Fujin Yumi and a mirror..."

Sakura trembled, she was scared on the chance the possession may still linger in Takumi. But he hold her tight before he sat on the throne.

"This is just a precaution... Let's hope the possession have been cleaned completely from me, and the throne will reveal something else from me. "

Sakura still trembled when Takumi let go of her. But she let go of him, and stay in quite a distance from the throne. Takumi then prepared himself to sat on the throne, inhaled a long breath and closed his eyes. This is nothing... He's just sitting on the throne that is rightfully his now, as he is the current king of Hoshido. The throne won't harm him. Slowly, Takumi sat on the throne with his eyes closed. Another memory of Kamui come to his vision...

 _The two children walked in to the queen's room, young Kamui and young Takumi , both are crying. Young Takumi, still with his ears pointed like Kamui, ran to Mikoto and cried._

 _"Mom, why Big Sis Kamui and I are different? *sniffle*We have the hair color like some elderly people and our ears are weird. Why, mom, why? *sniffle*"_

 _Mikoto hugs Takumi, and her gesture welcomed Kamui to come to her arms too. Kamui mumbled too._

 _"Those people called us bastard children, Mom...*sniffle* They say we're not Dad and Mom's children. Mom, that's not true, right? *sniffle*"_

 _Calming her children down, Mikoto cooed._

 _"No, my sweet children. You two happen to have thicker dragon blood than your siblings, that is all."_

 _"We... We're human, right?* sniffle* We're not bastard children, right?*sniffle* We're Mom and Dad's children, right? *sniffle* Those people said humans shouldn't have pointed ears like us...*sniffle*"_

 _Takumi is still crying, his eyes begs her mother to say yes to all of his questions._

 _"My children, to be fair you know us royal family are descended from dragons...So to say we're humans is rather inaccurate. And there is chance where the dragon blood suddenly becomes thicker in a certain royal family member's vein, so his or her body part would look less human, or normal, either way you want to put it. Be it your hair color, eye color, or ear shape. Perhaps you two could even turn into a dragon one day."_

 _Kamui stopped crying, and her eyes becomes full of energy._

 _"Turn into a dragon? That's cool! Mom, do you think we can use any breathe attack? Or fly? "_

 _"If we can fly, we will carry Dad, Mom, Big Bro Ryoma, Big Sis Hinoka and Sakura on our back! What do you think, Mom?" Takumi added. Mikoto smiled, her children already returned cheerful again._

 _"It would be very impressive. I would wait until you two grown and change into a dragon and carry all of our family on your backs."_

 _The two white-haired children grinned at her, with their brightest smile. The children then delivered the last line of the flashback simultaneously._

 _"We promise to not let you fall off our back, Mom."_

Back to the present day, the grown Takumi, now is the king, slumped on his throne, his face looks to his side and another drop of tear running on his face.

"I... I promised Elder Sister Kamui... We would fly together in the sky... If both of us can transform into a dragon... With Mother, Father, Ryoma, Hinoka and Sakura on our backs... " Takumi muttered to himself. Sakura quickly run to him .

"E-Elder brother Takumi! Elder brother Takumi! A-are you all right ?!" The second princess panicked, and desperately shakes her elder brother's body. Returning to his senses, the king looks to the second princess, and he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Sakura... I.. The more I deny her... The more she is related to me... What should I do, Sakura? "

"E-elder Brother..."

"Last time at my coronation night, the reason I didn't let you forgave her is because... I don't want to see you forgave her in front me. You can forgave her, but not in front of me. I thought that forcing yourself to forgave her too soon would hurt yourself... I... I just don't want to see you got hurt. But now... I... and her...I just can't... Accept how related she is to me... After all she have take from me... From us..."

After that line, the siblings went quiet. Sakura poked at Takumi's ears, who is now already returned to be pointed like when he was very young. Shaped like his son Kiragi and the sister whose existence he keep deny, Kamui. Takumi himself is drowned in the thought of the possibility of him capable of transforming into a dragon like Corrin. If he really can...The damage he can cause during the possession horrors himself. Is that the reason for Mikoto to seal his draconic powers? The old merchants' words echoed in his head.

 _I don't know why your ears changed its shape, but perhaps the diviners can provide you with better answer._

Perhaps older retainer like Reina , who is close to Mikoto, know why she did it to him. Or a diviner, like Orochi would know why. But now, he just wanted to ignore everything in the world and rested his mind with his sister's presence.

* * *

TBH the chapter title itself is an explanation of what happened to Takumi in this fic. Just type that word in wikipedia... What? Too lazy to to open another tab? Is reading this fanfiction through a phone? Fine. Here goes.

Atavism: evolutionary drawback, that the trait from much older generations reappearing at much later generation, such as tails on humans or legs on dolphins. Scientist suggests that one of the reasons this may happen is because the gene from the ancestor, who is never completely disappeared no matter how recessive it is, have a mutation so it may override the dominant gene and the phenotype of that gene reappearing in much later generations.

Dragonna have this headcanon that Takumi may have atavism regarding the power to turn into a dragon itself, as he has silver hair and yellow-ish eyes. Both are colors often tied to supernatural-ness, like Corrin's albino-ness, that his dragon blood is thicker than anyone else save Corrin that it gives him that much power, as well affinity to be possessed by Anankos. The power of the Dragon Vein perhaps is the dominant gene when the power to turn into a dragon itself is, ironically, the recessive one. Whatever. We're not talking about reality here. Also look at Robin, he have white hair too and have the perfect thickness of Fell Dragon blood in him to be Grima's vessel. We headcanon that Mikoto sealed Takumi's draconic powers save for the Dragon Vein to make him less vulnerable to Anankos' possession. But he still got possessed anyway... And his seal starts to broke (starts to, not have been completely) after his possession. As for Kiragi? Remember, Takumi impregnated Oboro when he was still possessed... Again, it' s not like he's raping her or he's not aware he slept with her, but Anankos' possession makes his dragon gene even stronger to the point maybe even Kiragi too can transform into a dragon too. And even if he already sat on the throne to reveal his pointed ears, his seal haven't completely broke yet. Aaannnd no. Mikoto didn't seal his memories. He forget them naturally, he's too young to remember that, and remember then naturally as well.


	5. Beautifully Ominous Gift

Long time no see, people! I'm sorry for the late update! Here's the new chapter. Sorry if it's short. Corriander wedding for you people! :D

Comment reply:

AnonymousGeek: We're opening slots for betas! Neither am I or Dragonna are native english speakers, you know. Hehe. Plot-wise, I think part 2 will be more interesting than this one.

Sugouxxx: In case you didn't realize it, she IS the co-author of this fic to begin with. I listed her name as such in Ao3.

Takumi opened his sewing box. He is in Castle Krakenburg again, after Xander's coronation. Now the reason he is there is for Xander's wedding with Corrin. Takumi laughed. Corrin loved the Nohr siblings, yet she married Xander... How laughable. So she loved the Nohr siblings in "that" context? How Mikoto would be sad. She was waiting for her daughter to come home in a decade and half, only to be ditched by that daughter to marry a man who doesn't even live under the same roof with her, after claiming he is her brother.

* * *

Takumi scratched his ears again. Now that they have returned to be pointed, it doesn't feel abnormally itchy anymore. It's his neck now that feels itchy, because he let his hair down to hide his ears. He haven't planned to show it to Corrin during his arrival. Not yet. For this surprise is he is willing to stay a night before the wedding in Castle Krakenburg, to perfect the surprise. He haven't forgave Corrin. But as the king of Hoshido, if he wants to insult her, he will do it in the most polite way possible. And he will do it in her wedding , again. He started to embroider the kimono again, with flowers which all spoke for all the negativity he had for Corrin. The kimono itself is beautiful and the king of Hoshido sure is skilled in feminine handiworks, unintentionally trained by his mother. If only said mother knows what he is actually doing with that kimono. Then again, it's not like she can stop him now. Even so, the receiver is very likely to not know the ominous message behind that pretty kimono. Not that there is no chance Corrin would never know . Takumi is sure Camilla or Leo would explain it to Corrin later.

Speaking about his ears, Orochi did find Mikoto's letter explaining about Takumi's ears, and yes, she confirmed that he does have the potential to turn into a dragon like Kamui does. The letter also includes the method to unseal Takumi's draconic powers in case he need it,as well several dragonstone with it, and Orochi offered her help to unseal that power. Takumi refused. What is that power for, that the war have ended? Self-defense? He have the Fujin Yumi, and it's not like he's a slouch at short-range combat either. Besides, him having the power to turn into a dragon will mean he will be more similar to Corrin. He does not want it. He does not want to be more relatable to Corrin.

Sakura, who have been in that room for some time, finally spoke up.

"E-elder brother... Are you sure... That you're going to do this?"

"You should let me do the job, Takumi. Seaming is my role after all." Oboro added. Takumi snickered.

"Nah. Finishing this kimono on my own makes gives me a certain kind of satisfaction. She would be less likely to know the meaning behind this kimono, but to actually finish and give it to her would make me delighted somehow. It's just part of my pettiness."

"U-um.. Elder brother..." Sakura looks like she was about to say something, but then she stopped. However, it seems Takumi caught it up.

'What is it, Sakura? Tell me. You can tell me anything, remember?"

"Uh... B-but I still think this the right place to say it. I-i 'll tell you later when we're back at Castle Shirasagi."

Takumi sighed, and continue to work on the kimono. But then, he glanced to his wife.

"Oboro, you have prepared it, right? Must let tomorrow be the best day for the Queen of Nohr."

"Sure, dear. It's ready. The additions have been prepared too."

How Takumi can't wait until he ruined Corrin's wedding.

* * *

Corrin feels nervous. Xander was her brother, and yet... She had that kind of feelings for him. So does him for her. To be fair, they're not blood related to begin with, so it's legal and moral for them to love and marry each other. But in the psychological context, is it truly? When they start to love each other as man and woman... Do their sibling love just vanished? Or they still love each other as siblings , but love each other as man and woman more? If so, since when? Even if she found out about her answer, there is no turning back now. She accepted Xander's proposal, and she will not only be his wife, but also queen for the entirety of Nohr. She already led a great army in the war before. Leading a country won't be hard, she thought. And that's not the only reason. Her wedding doubles as her formal debut to Nohr upper social gala, and she's nervous with the nobles' reaction. She was a stranger to them. Even she was allowed to attend Xander's coronation, she haven't introduced properly to the people of Nohr.

Corrin comes out to the hall, wearing an exquisite dress showing that she is indeed the consort of the King of Nohr. The luxurious dress makes her hard to walk, and the scent of the perfume tickles her sharp dragon nose. But all those discomfort worth happiness of presenting herself as Xander's though it cannot shut all those gossiping nobles around her. All pair of eyes in that party are focused on her.

 _Who is she? I never saw her, and suddenly she is queen. Can we trust our future to this woman?_

 _She is Lady Corrin, duh! You know, King Garon's "adopted" daughter. She was introduced to the public at King Xander's coronation._

 _"_ _Adopted "? What's with that connotation... Oh, I know. The girl King Garon stole from King Sumeragi? Hmmm... Why can't I remember when King Xander introduced her to us in his coronation?_

 _Because she is just informally introduced back then. She is allowed to attend his coronation, but not yet properly debuted. Her wedding doubles as her proper debut ... No wonder she is so nervous._

 _And this woman, who we never seen before, is suddenly our queen? What is King Xander thinking? He's the king! He must think of his choice of woman , because whoever the woman married him will have power over us! Over Nohr!_

 _And they think of themselves as siblings before. Granted, they're not blood related, she's actually Hoshidan, but... Marrying the person who you think are siblings before... Repulsive idea, if I may say._

 _What a harlot. Seducing her adoptive sibling._

 _Do you think that she has tried to seduce Prince Leo too?_

 _Or Princess Camilla?_

 _How can we be certain that her children will be the child of the king?_

 _Did King Xander ever learned from his father's mistake ? We have problems accepting Lady Arete because she was a stranger with no clear origin, and now he's marrying a woman that is equally, or perhaps more mysterious than her. Did he wanted her to die?_

 _Well, at least King Xander learned to not make a harem unlike his father._

 _Look at her ears. Is she truly human ? I heard she can turn into a dragon!_

 _So our new queen isn't human? More reason to question King Xander's logic..._

 _To be fair it is said that both royal family of Hoshido and Nohr are descended from dragons, so they're never fully human to begin with..._

 _Also she had betrayed her own family! She has killed her blood siblings._

 _How can we trust her if she can kill her own family?_

 _She has destroyed her native kingdom too._

 _Yes... A family who was hoped see her for years. What a horrible woman. She can't be trusted._

 _How long will it take her to destroy Nohr too?_

 _Have you seen Hoshido's Princess Sakura at King Xander's coronation? She looks so broken. And this woman dares to say that she hope that they can be siblings again.._

 _When she has killed her eldest siblings..._

 _Someone has tell me that prince Ryoma has killed himself rather that being killed by his little sister._

 _What a brave man, unlike her._

 _She truly is a shameless woman._

Corrin decided to ignore them. Arete... If she wasn't mistaken, that was Azura's mother, King Garon's second queen. Corrin remembered how secretive Azura was, and how it leads into people , even Takumi, have such hard time to believe her. She will not repeat Azura's, or Arete's for that matter, mistake. She will be open as possible so Nohrian people can see that she is trustworthy to be their queen. Also , she knows one day the Nohrian people will accept her as a Nohrian royal. Because her siblings did. Be it because of her mysterious origin, be it because of her ears, be it because of her current beauty maximalized by the dress she is wearing

Until Takumi entered the hall that is. The king of Hoshido comes in wearing an even more extravagant clothes than her, truly a luxurious kimono with multiple layers, and make-up not any thicker than he wore during his coronation, but sure makes him even more beautiful. If Takumi during his coronation is beautiful, the Takumi during this wedding is just outright gorgeous. . It emits a somehow divine , magical theme that Priestesses or Onmyojis radiates. The unwritten rule perhaps is, if Takumi wears women's clothes to an actual formal event, that clothes have to belong to Mikoto. He also keep his hair in a ponytail and let the ponytail escape the Hoshidan crown. With his hair in a ponytail, his ears are clearly shown, unlike when he arrived at Castle Krakenburg yesterday, and he adorned a pair of blue gemstones to his pointed ears, with his wife walking beside him. Oboro doesn't mind all the attention focused on Takumi. She is his main stylist, and to keep him presentable have always been her job. The more people complimented her husband's appearance, the more flattered she is, because her husband's appearance have always been part of her work.

 _Who is that ? I never seen a woman more beautiful than that!_

 _Idiot! That's the king of Hoshido. And he's married, that's his wife beside him!_

 _Look at his heir, so smooth and silky..._

 _King? More like queen... Damnation, he is truly gorgeous..._

 _I heard it was the previous' queen's crown that he is wearing, not the previous king's._

 _But admit it, he sure looks good in that._

 _Why are you even born as a woman when King Takumi existed, the world isn't fair._

 _I don't care if he's married or if he's a man! All I care is that he is more gorgeous than any woman !_

 _Look at his ears. He really is Queen Corrin's brother. Maybe he was hiding it before because he was ashamed such woman is his brother, poor thing..._

 _Well, if I were him, I'll be ashamed of having a woman like Queen Corrin as my sister too._

How Takumi is satisfied when all the eyes focused to Corrin is now focused on him. He is not specifically a narcissist, or a crossdresser, but he does this with one goal in his mind.

He ruined Corrin's wedding in the most polite way possible, that is to present himself more mesmerizing than her., the supposed bride of the wedding. This way, people will remember him instead of her. Truly a subtle way to ruin someone's wedding.

Xander then hold her hands, and raised in to his face level.

"Do not listen to those gossipers, Corrin. They are just gossip. Rumour. Not truth. And even if people thinks King Takumi is the most beautiful person in this wedding... You are the bride. You are the most beautiful in my eyes."

Corrin then look back into his eyes, and they continue to say their vow. After kissing her for the ritual, Xander started his speech about ruling together with Corrin, and boy does there is uproar. They can't accept Arete back then, so why could they accept Corrin?

"Don't think about it too much, Corrin. I will not repeat my father's mistake. I won't marry so many women. I'll just marry you. And I will not let you end like Lady Arete. I will support and protect you as much as I can. "

As much as Xander's words make Corrin feels better, it haven't clearly erased the worry and anxiety in her heart. And then another problem to the party comes too her .

Takumi, with Oboro beside him and Sakura behind, more beautiful than any women in that ball including Corrin herself, the bride herself. He really is bent on ruining her life in the most subtle way possible, and certainly this isn't the last thing he would to torture her.

"King Xander, I congratulate you for your wedding with Lady Corrin. Although... To be frank, I am a bit surprised that you would marry her, after the claim that she is indeed your sister back in the war..."

 _Marrying her after you said she was your sister? Did you say that only to get her to your side? Or you truly loved her a sibling, but then that love changed into a love for a woman from a man? Either way, that's gross._

"I thank you for your willingness to stay this time, King Takumi. Was Nohr's climate finally taken a custom to you?" Xander tried to welcome Takumi politely. The king of Hoshido smiled back to the king of Nohr.

"No, the climate of Nohr isn't that discomforting . It's just... I have more present this time for Lady Corrin. Oboro, give me the presents."

Oboro handed a bundle to Takumi, who later gives it to Corrin. Judging from the feeling when she received the gift, it seems it was some kind of clothing.

"King Takumi... This..."

"Open it now if you wish, Lady Corrin. They are yours now." .

Corrin diverts her attention from Takumi's eyes. What kind of clothing would Takumi gave her? Something that would make her look like a fool? Something that would make her haunted by Mikoto's image again? Considering Takumi, probably the second. She opened the gift anyway.

There were three kimonos in the package. One is a black kimono with white dragon pattern. One is a red kimono with yellow camellia pattern. And the last one is a white kimono with various floral pattern. Namely, white narcissus, rose mallow, purple hyacinth, laburnum, gentian, nettle, thistle , yellow carnation, orange lily, but the main focus of that kimono seems to be the red spiderlily. For no reason, these kimonos make Corrin anxious. Camilla and Leo immediately understand why she is.

"Aren't they beautiful, Lady Corrin? The black one was made by my mother, in hopes her missing daughter would be a soaring white dragon who will find her own way in the pitch-black night wherever and whenever she is lost. The red one was bought by my elder sister Hinoka for her younger sister Kamui, with red being the color that symbolizes heroism in Hoshidan culture, and yellow camellias represent longing... How she feels longing for her sister Kamui. In case you are wondering why are we giving these kimonos to you, Lady Corrin, is because we think it is better to have someone whose size fits these kimonos than to let them sleep in our storage. No worries, Lady Corrin, all of them are made with finest material and skill. As for the white one? That was my personal handiwork. I hope my skill isn't dissappointing enough that you would be ashamed to wear it."

Camilla and Leo's eyes are focused on the white kimono. Or rather, to its patterns. For a man, Takumi sure is skilled in embroidery, and the work itself is as beautiful as the maker. However, that wasn't what in Camilla and Leo's mind. When the kimono is beautiful, all the flowers embroidered have negative meanings, a clear sign that Takumi haven't forgive Corrin.

White narcissus. Egocentrism. Represent how selfish she is, for not choosing the easier path because she is afraid of Garon.

Rose mallow. Sadness or grief.

Purple hyacinth. Sorrow. That he still mourns over his mother, older siblings, and retainers.

Laburnum. Broken heart, abandonment.

Gentian. Scorn, pain, contempt.

Nettle. Cruelty. For all she did to Hoshido.

Thistle. Revenge, or austerity.

Yellow carnation. Dissappointment. Rejection. That he no longer considered her his sister.

Orange lily. Hate.

Petunias. Resentment and /or anger.

But only Leo, who knows how ominous the meaning of the flower which happened to the the main star of that kimono, from the Hoshidan books he read when he stayed there.

Red spiderlily. A flower that is considered to be the most ominous in Hoshidan flower language. A poisonous flower that mainly blooms in graves, to protect the dead so animals don't eat them. A flower said to be blooms in the path of the world of the dead. Such is the reason why all the things that flower can translate to are all horrible. Demonic. Abandoned child, or abandonment itself. Death. Loss of memory. Land of the dead, ghosts,phantoms or anything occult. Trickery. Such is why this flower is the main focus of the kimono. That Takumi considered Corrin as a demon who takes so many things from him. That Corrin is now the girl that have abandoned the entirety of Hoshido. That Hoshido have considered their Kamui dead. That Takumi only considered Corrin as a phantom of Kamui and nothing more. That Takumi refuses to remember that Corrin is the same with Kamui. That Corrin have forget all the love Hoshido showered her with.

As ominous that gift is, the kimono itself is actually beautiful once you get past the flower languages of all flowers sewn there. Not to mention, the kimono was made by the king of Hoshido himself. To reject it would be utter insolence to Hoshido. Something that she can't do that now she is queen of Nohr. Not that she would know all of it, but Leo have planned to tell her the truth behind that kimono.

"Y... Yes. This kimono is so pretty. Thank you for all the hard work you poured to this kimono, King the way, the kimono you wore now..." Corrin awkwardly expressed her gratitude.

"Ah, this? Yes, this kimono belongs to Mother. She would like to see your marriage.. But she's no longer with us. So I decided to be her representative and gives you blessing in her stead." Takumi's eyes are focused to Corrin. With unforgiving eyes that uncannily contrasts his merciful smile.

"Wasn't it tiring? To keep wearing a facade like that... " Leo commented on how Takumi wore his Mikoto facade. Instead, he let out a graceful small laugh.

"Ah, the luxury of being the second prince. Immature and straightforward. How I miss that."

 _You think I can get away with my original personality once I become king? No way. I had to create a facade so my people, who were expecting my brother, and are still mourning over my mother, can accept me as their new ruler. I didn't live to be the crown prince, so I don't know what to do once my brother is dead and I become the next king. Tell me, will you be yourself if you're on my position? To stay as yourself once you're forced to be king when people are expecting your brother? I don't think you will._

Xander tried to save Leo from Takumi's indirect insult, by diverting his attention.

"However, King Takumi, we are grateful that you're willing to re-open the trade."

"Ah, I'm just doing what my mother would do. She won't let Nohr starving, that is all. But even if I have legally re-opened the trade with Nohr, the fact that the Hoshidan merchants themselves are unwilling to trade with Nohr remained unchanged. "

Lies. If it's Mikoto, she would help convincing the Hoshidan merchants by herself. But that is not something that Takumi would do. He already introduced Leo to the merchants' guild, and it will be his job to deal with them. Takumi's job is to show Leo the place. That's how a community works. Even if you have received the leader's permission, you will still have to personally convince the people to trust you. Takumi isn't only talking how Leo still have to personally persuades the Hoshidan merchants despite Leo already received his permission to reopen the trade, he was also referring to himself, on how he already accepted Lily and Shiro to Castle Shirasagi, yet some people still have problems having a Nohrian vassal and a half-Nohrian royal in the Hoshidan court. Of course, this is his problem , just like the Hoshidan merchants' attitude is Leo's problem. Granted, even until now, even if the Hoshidan court is unaccepting to Lily and Shiro, there haven't been any assassination attempt. But surely there will be, and Takumi already prepared for such attempt.

"Still, I am grateful to you, King Takumi. The mistake my father did with yours will not be repeated. " Xander reaffirmed Takumi. Ah, yes. King Sumeragi's murder by King Garon. The reason why Hoshido closed the trade with Nohr to begin with.

"I believe that a child does not carry his parent's sin, King Xander. Therefore I will give you the chance . Besides, during the war I did stayed in Nohr for a while. Your people spoke of King Garon's tyranny, yes, but even you is not a being of malice of your own. I give you the chance for the sake of the people of Nohr itself, not for the glory of the Nohrian royal family." Takumi gived his reason why he give Xander the chance. He is not as merciful as Mikoto, yes, but he't not a heartless person either. He saw it with his own eyes how Nohrian people suffered and it sure pains his heart. What kind of irresponsible ruler let them live in that horrible condition? And now being king of Hoshido, he have the power to ease the burden of those people. Although not for free. As a ruler, he must prioritize his own people, but not keeping a blind eye to Nohr's suffering.

"Uhm... King Takumi..." Takumi heard Corrin weakly called his name. Thanks to the awakening of his draconic sense, now his sense is sharper than normal people.

"Yes, Lady Corrin?" . Corrin was surprised that he heard her from the distance he now made with her. His draconic sense sure have awakened.

"Y... Your ears...They're pointed like mine now..."Corrin awkwardly pointed the similarity of their ears. Takumi reached for his own ear.

"Ah... This? Yes, they have become pointed too like yours. The royal diviner, Orochi, confirmed that my late mother did see my potential to turn into a dragon ,even prepared a dragonstone for me. But now the war has ended, what can I do even if I have that power? Nothing. This peaceful age doesn't need such power anymore. That was the reason I wish to let my power sealed, that is all."

I don't want anything that can make me more relatable to you. Even my draconic powers.

Corrin felt bad because she was the reason Takumi rejected his draconic powers. Not to mention the kimonos Mikoto and Hinoka prepared for her. She was indeed the white dragon that soars in Nohr's darkness... And led them to destroy Hoshido. And Hinoka longed for her so bad... Yet she died in her hands. Considering Takumi, all the flowers sewn to the kimono he made for her must have some negative meanings. She will have to ask Leo about it. She is ready to hear whatever Takumi is trying to confey through that he smells so nice... Wait, what? This isn't right. He's married. She's married. And more importantly, they're still blood siblings. But what is this feeling coming when she smelled his scent? Comfort because he is the only dragon other than her? But she didn't even feel like this with Lilith...

Corrin walked around the ball with Xander beside her, but people are flocking around Takumi. Married women, single women, even notable number of single men all shows interest to the beautiful ruler of Hoshido. Even with all those people are trying to woo him, Takumi gently pulled Oboro to him and acts romantically with her as she is truly his consort. Really, Takumi did a good job on ruining her wedding. He just appeared more eye-catching than her. That way, people will remember him instead of her. To be a bride that is not memorable on her own wedding surely sounds like a disastrous event for any woman. Then she remembers that being queen of Nohr, and with the current situation that now peace has come between Nohr and Hoshido, there would be many events in both Hoshido and Nohr that demands both of her and Takumi's presence. Who knows how Takumi will make her suffer in all the upcoming event? But she have no tactic to avoid them? The thought horrified her. But this is the fate she must receive for ruining his land, who used to loved her so much.

* * *

Man, do we love those gossiping nobles for being our exposition gossipers. Also Takumi is such a nerd, personally made Corrin a kimono with all those flowers with negative meaning. Needless to say you all know which one is my favorite flower. Damn. Really, that flower is seen as that ominous and tragic in Japan. That's why there is plenty of fanarts of Takumi with that flower in Pixiv. It is exactly because that flower is that ominous and tragic yet still beautiful that I loved it. And the Nohr nobles are less accepting to Corrin than he Hoshido nobles to Takumi? Just think about it! They never saw Corrin , and suddenly she is queen. When in Hoshido, while Ryoma is the supposed crown prince, they know Takumi and why he have the right for the throne. Corrin? Who the heck she is? And how can she marry the king? and so on.  
Is this the last appearances of those gossiping nobles? Of course not. Is this the end of Takumi's revenge on Corrin? Or course not.

Speaking of which, we are aware that at this rate this fanfic is basically a series of Takumi roasting Corrin while weaponizing Mikoto's image that she had left, making it more painful for Corrin to remember that Mikoto died for her. Thing is, we planned this fic to be three part. First is Takumi's chain of roast to Corrin, second is... Well, in case the fact when Leo talked about Anankos' possession to Takumi and Garon in chapter 4, that hinted what part 2 about. And part 3, the distant finale... I even have finished the distant ending chapter, the part 3! If you guys are interested, I will start writing part 2. Or else, I'll write chapter 6 instead. Because honestly, I have no idea how should I finish this part, and part 2 have specific ending and the story you needed to know for part 2 have been covered. Please, tell me which part do you guys want me to make first.

Also who recommended this fic to feifheadcanons on tumblr? We have tumblr, you know! Mine is draceempressa and Dragonna's is naehja! We are dragonnesses, but we won't bite. Tell us what headcanons you have for this fic. We won't bite, neither will we spoke to you rudely. We are open to ideas! Truly! And who requested rhapeseuhans for drawing that Takumi in kinshi knight + Mikoto's crown? (said post/153051040608/takumi-as-a-kinshi-knight-and-mikotos-crown-tiara ) Because that only happened in this fic! Come on, anons, show us your face. We won't bite, just going to talk, hehe...


	6. People Are the Body,Royalty Are the Head

After so long, finally here goes an update. This is so far is the longest chapter. Remember Chapter 2? We are going to have mood whiplash again. Also how to properly write an angst fanfiction with proper serious political shit without self fanservice? I hate myself for being too thirsty for the pineapple and can't stop writing both erotic and tragic crap about , in this chapter you will see how he deal with Nohrian people. There's not much of savagekumi in this chapter, but it's still present at the beginning. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Comment Reply:

TaciticanLyra: Yeah, I know. I'll think about re-editing it later. Also you can talk to me on tumblr (draceempressa) you know. This fic also posted on Ao3 if you really wanted to go to the link.

* * *

Takumi sipped his coffee. Bitter, but that's how coffee is. He remember how Ryoma needs his coffee to stay awake for his paperworks. And Takumi does not need a cup of coffee to stay awake in the night. He is insomniac to begin with. But now, he drank it because he is still in Castle Krakenburg , the morning after Corrin's wedding and that's what Nohr serve for him during his stay this time. He is not complaining.

"Is the coffee is too bitter for your taste, King Takumi?" Camilla tried to be polite to him. But it's not Takumi if he didn't reply snarkily.

"A bit. But this bitterness is exactly Ryoma's taste. "

The dining table become silent again. It's just the morning, it's just breakfast, and Takumi already brings in the gloomy mood. Although this is Takumi we're talking about. Sakura tried to break the silence.

"U-um...B-but this "chocolate" is really good...W-when I heard it's made of beans l-like coffee , I thought it w-would be bitter... But i-it was quite sweet instead... "

"See! Sakura, I know you would like chocolate! Sweet, right?" Elise clapped her hands. Leo, however, is interested in the contrast between Takumi's familiarity with coffee and Sakura's foreignness to chocolate.

"There are coffee too in Hoshido, King Takumi?"

Takumi shook his head as he sliced the sausage on his plate.

"No, Prince Leo. Coffee is indeed Nohrian. Even after Father's death... The trade with Nohr haven't been completely closed. We royal family are still willing to trade with the Nohrian merchants who we do knew personally and trust deeply. We want to believe that not all Nohrian are evil and there are some trustworthy Nohrians too. However, when we royal family are willing to buy from Nohrian merchants, Hoshidan merchants refused to sell to Nohr.. Or rather, they refused going to Nohr after what happened to Father and several of of their colleagues...We never formally prohibit the trade with Nohr. But Mother decided to be considerate to those merchants who wished to mourn their colleagues.. Meanwhile, what could happen to the Nohrian merchants that went to Hoshido with Mother's barrier was still active? Mother's barrier still allows people to enter, and when it couldn't nullify grudge of our people, it completely annihilated any actual intents for violence. "

 _Surprised that we are still willing to try to trust your people? Because that's how Hoshido is. See why Nohrian merchants are still willing to go and sell stuffs to us? Because even if we hate Nohr, we will not harm any Nohrian that came to our land, thanks to Mother's barrier. And now you ruined their chance with killing her! Good job. Oh , wait, you beat us in the war anyway, so we are forced to trade with you. We never actually forbid out merchants to sell stuff to Nohr, you know? It was their own fear, that you killed father and some of their colleagues, that makes them scared of Nohr, scared of going to Nohr! That's why I ask of you to ensure the safety of our merchants who went here. I ease your job to convince them that Nohr is safe . Although it definitely is not._

Another verbal arrow shot. Camilla tried to be polite with him.

"Previously you mentioned that coffee is too bitter for your taste, King Takumi. Would you prefer to swap your cup of coffee with tea or chocolate? "

"Ah, that is very considerate of you, Lady Camilla. But I have to decline the offer. It is best if any dish isn't wasted, not to mention with the effort to grow them with Nohr's climate. So this time, I'll keep my coffee. Even so, I would appreciate it if I can have a cup of tea instead for the next meal." Takumi gracefully sipped his coffee again, and out of formality, this time Xander asked him about the overall meal.

" How about the foods, King Takumi ? I thought Nohrian cuisine does not fit your taste that you barely eat during my coronation. But last night proves my worry wrong... Still, by all means,you are not repulsed by it, right?"

"No worries, King Xander. Lacking appetite is part of my usual self. Even back at my stay in Cheve. Even so, the taste of the food itself is delicious. Unlike what was given to me at Cheve. No wonder they declared a rebellion... Please do not worry about the Nohrian cuisine or material itself. The problem lies in me."

 _I wonder why you can eat these luxury when your own people is starving. Have you tried to close the disrepancy in your country than suppressing the rebellion first? If you did that, you probably doesn't have to suppress the rebellion, you know?_

Takumi wiped his mouth. The food itself is delicious, but it makes him more concerned with Nohr's condition. He remember how improvished Nohr is, and the quality of the meals he consumed back in Cheve, and their small amount. Even he's a prince, he is not complaining with the food's quality. Instead, he can see why they declare rebellion. And with such condition, Cheve wasn't the only one who decided to rebel against King Garon. The Ice Clan too, and probably more regions of Nohr was on their way to start their rebellion too back in the war. Nohr is poor, yes, but was the war worth it? If Ryoma or Mikoto know how poor Nohr is, they would surely share Hoshido's prosperity without second thought. Did the Nohrian royal family never reached their hands to their people? He isn't the most social person in Castle Shirasagi. That's Mikoto. But all members of the Hoshidan royal are used to mingle with their own people in town. He is not good with people. Not he hates people. He may have problems to communicate with them personally, but as a prince, he keeps in touch in what happened in his country. Considering the Nohrian royal family forcefully suppress the rebellions all over their lands instead of talking it down, they probably are stranger to the concept of going to town and mingling with the people of the lower classes. They are can do their own when mingling with nobles in formal parties, but not with the lower class people. And those nobles certainly does not look improvished at all. Can't they, the Nohrian royals, work on the disrepancy first than the rebellion? If the disrepancy between high-ranked nobles and lower ranked peasants can decreased, surely the rebellion will be automatically supressed along with the poverty and discrepancy.

* * *

Considering that the Nohrian siblings went quiet after his last words at breakfast, Takumi decided to see the actual condition of Nohr itself. He wrapped the Fujin Yumi in a wide white cloth, and starts to put on a black hood. Just then Sakura and Elise entered the room.

"E-elder brother? Why are you dressing like that?"

"Keep this from everyone, both of you. I'm going out of this castle for a while to see Nohr's actual condition. So I can know what Hoshido can do to help Nohr."

Takumi was a bit worried when he said that. When he was sure Sakura can keep her mouth shut, he's not so sure with Elise. He was assuming the opposite with her instead. How surprised he is when she chirped.

"Well, if you're going to see THE real Nohr, I can show you the way! But on the other hand, keep it from my siblings too!"

"Would that trouble you, Lady Elise ? That you wanted to keep it a secret from your siblings? " Takumi fixed his hood. He still wear his usual kinshi knight uniform with Mikoto's cape and crown under his hood, in case come a situation where he must reveal his true identity of king of Hoshido.

""Isn't that the same to you? Look at your black hood and your bow wrapped in that cloth. So that's a no?" Elise pouted. Takumi just smiled at her.

"No, of course not. I would appreciate the guidance, Lady Elise. "

"Wait here, then! I need to prepare my guise too! " Elise sprinted back to her room. Sakura played with her fingers.

"E-elder brother... C-can I come with you?"

Takumi shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders.

"No. Nohr isn't safe, Sakura. I don't want to lose you... "

Sakura throwed herself in her brother's chest. Her only sibling left, and was the closest to her to begin with.

"B-but you allowed me to defent Fort Jinya b-back then... W-why can't you l-let me this time? Also...T-this time I 'm with you... I-i know you would protect me."

Takumi hugged her back, as he sighed.

"Okay. But never let go of my hand and sight. Is that clear?"

Sakura nodded. Takumi takes out another cloak and put it on Sakura. Then after Elise wearing her peasant guise, they walked to the secret pathway that only Elise knew .

* * *

This underground canal market sure is lively, unlike the upper part of Windmire.

"This..."

"This place is a hidden market of Nohr! Surprised? " Elise skipped happily as she guide the Hoshidan royals around the underground market. Takumi looks around him. The liveliness of this place is about the same with Hoshido, and he feels relieved that Nohr's condition isn't as worse as he thought. Still, he tightened his grip on Sakura's hand. He realized she was tugging at his cloak, and she pointed to a vendor.

"Oh, that's the candy seller! You really mean it when you likes sweets, huh?" Elise grabbed Sakura's hands to the candy vendor, and Takumi followed them after. The candy seller is young man.

"Yo, Elza! More bonbons for your sister? Or pralines? Nougats? Toffee? "

"No, Amaimon, I'm here for these friends of mine! They're tourists from outside of Nohr, and they're quite sweet tooth, so I want to show them Nohrian sweets!" Elise introduced him to Takumi and Sakura. The young vendor then rummaged his merchandise.

"Tourist, eh? I got the right stuff for them. Here, they might like it. A bag for 30 gold coins, please."

Takumi paid him and he opened the bag. There is more small candies in wrappings in the bag. He offered one of the wrapping to Sakura and unwrap a candy for himself, and slide it to his mouth. It melted in his mouth, and it is very sweet.

"T-this tastes like chocolate..." Sakura is still in awe because of the sweet. Amaimon grinned.

"Because it is chocolate! Young lady, it is called a chocolate truffle. Chocolate mixed with more cream so it become more solid than the chocolate drink... But still soft enough to melt in your mouth? Right?"

Sakura shyly nodded, and Takumi admits he too likes this truffle. He would consider to import this to Hoshido. A boy, just 2 years younger than Elise, bumped to him from his side.

"Popsicles, sir, popsicles! A stick for 2 coins! Or do you want some ice creams instead?"

Takumi's eyes scanned the boy's goods box, which seems to have some cold aura, but no charm to be seen. So does the boy's mother. What is more important in Takumi's mind.

"Where is your mother, child?"

"Mom is at the upper part of Windmire, freezing goods.. Previously, we can only sell cold sweets like this . But with Hoshido reopened the trade, Mom becomes busy freezing goods. Mom can freeze many stuff at once, but I can only freeze this much at once. But Mom said it's okay, since I'm still growing." The boy innocently answered him. Freezing powers... Could this be, this boy...

"You're from the Ice Tribe?"

"Oh, yes, sir, Mom and I are from the Ice Tribe! It's not like our tribe prohibit their people to live in the capital and leave their clan. But back then... For no reason, Dad went missing 5 years ago, we return to the our tribe's place for a while just for Mom going out of Lord Kilma's house crying, and we continue to live here. And now, Mom have considered to move to Hoshido." The boy nodded. This boy's father... From the Ice Tribe... Very likely to be a rebel, have been executed for his attempt, and his mom crying out of the clan leader's house... Asking for permission to revenge or another rebel, and the request was denied... Is this woman still hates the royal family of Nohr, for taking her husband away from her, and wants to leave her homeland for that reason?

"Sir? So will you buy the popsicles or not?" The boy tugged Takumi's cloak, forcing him back to reality.

"O-oh! Sorry, boy. What is this popsicle again? I'm tourist, so I don't know what it is. " Takumi tried to find his words, and he really don't know much about this popsicle except it's, well, frozen.

"No problem! They're sir, frozen sweetened liquid on a stick! Can be juice, can be smoothies, can be milk... So you can eat it as you walk.. Similar with ice cream, but ice cream is more creamy when popsicles are more solid. So which one do you want, sir?" The boy showed Takumi his box again. There are many variants of the popsicles . Takumi takes the blue one and the another red one and gives the red one to Sakura, and paid the boy. Takumi pat the boy's head.

"Tell your mother.. That the king and princess of Hoshido have great interest in sweets. They would be willing to buy a lot of your goods."

"The king and princess of Hoshido are sweet teeth? Now that's goldmine! I need to prepare my best stuff ! " Amaimon seems jumpy by the information Takumi purposefully leaked about himself.

"More or less so , among the gossip I heard when I was in Hoshido. Don't be surprised when you saw the king, though."

Takumi then licked the tip of the popsicle, and slowly let his tongue travel down the popsicle, before finally putting the entirety of the frozen liquid in his mouth, takes it out when his mouth can't handle its coldness, with his tongue still around the silindrical snack. So many eyes in that market are focused on him and his sister now, especially men's eyes. Bless the silindrical shaped popsicles, and the perverted mind of humans. Takumi and Sakura still have their cloak on, yes, but that cloak doesn't cover their mouth and what their skilled tongues do to the popsicles. Their flushed cheeks doesn't help. And the way Sakura consumed her popsicle isn't any less sensual than the way her brother did it. The Hoshidan royal siblings isn't aware on how suggestive the way they enjoyed their cold sweet until Amaimon points it out.

"Man, you guys sure enjoyed yourself. Pretty sure it wasn't a popsicle that is in your mind ."

Takumi stopped licking his popsicle when he heard that, and realized all the eyes focused on him and Sakura. He poked a t her gently, and then he violently takes a bite from it and people who watched him fell with their hands in front of their crotch. Sakura did the same with him and more people fell. Elise, being Elise, asked the question every innocent child would ask.

"If it wasn't popsicle... What is it, then?"

Amaimon just giggled and Takumi blushed even harder.

"P..Please don't ask, Elza. It's indecent. It's... Uhm... "

"I-i am not badmouthing her, b-but let's just say it was things that your e-elder sister would do intentionally. W-we did it unintentionally, though." Sakura hides her face in her brother's cloak. Who did the equally sensual thing and is equally ashamed of himself.

They decided to travel the market a bit more, until they heard a scream. A young girl was hold hostage by a young man, a knife was on her throat. He seems to be a thief, and he also carried what seems to be the money he stole.

"Everyone stay back! I have hostages here!"

Many people surround the thief and the shop he raid on, but nobody actually tried to save the girl. Sakura clutched Takumi's cloak tight, so does Elise, but the archer stepped forward instead.

"You put that girl down, now, or you'll going to regret it. "

Takumi certainly isn't wearing his Mikoto facade. This Takumi is closer to the real him. Because he can't stay calm when someone's life is in danger. Particularly if that's a child.

"Who are you ?! D-dont come closer! Or I'll kill this girl!" The thief moved his dagger to the girl's throat closer. Takumi removed the hood of his cloak , unwraps his Fujin Yumi, spin it like he usually does, creates the bowstring and arrow and takes his aim to the thief.

'Well, I don't have to. I'll repeat myself. Put that girl down or you'll regret it. State your reason... I might be able to spare you."

The thief trembled when he realized Takumi can easily shot him down in his range. But then, after a bit scanning on the bits of Takumi's clothes as well his crown, the thief ranted.

"Someone like you will never understand! I... I need money so bad! My own daughter is sick, and the only medicine for her is the expensive ones from Hoshido! "

Takumi winced. Thank god he did ask Leo to recreate those rare herbs. But still, he have to save the little girl. He takes a breath, shot the thief's knee, causing him to fell, the little girl are released from his hand and she ran to his mother. Elise expected Takumi to approached the thief with menacing walk like he did in Cheve, but instead he walk elegantly like during his coronation. When he got close, he kneeled to the fallen thief instead, and Takumi put his hand on the thief's.

"Lay down your weapon. Violence can't properly solve any problem...Also, why did you take that little girl as a hostage? You're a father too... Surely you would understand what is this girl's mother feeling?Not to mention, why would you resort to crime ? What will your daughter do without you? "

The thief sobbed.

"I.. I was desperate... My daughter... I just wanted to save her... I don't care if I got arrested after this.. Or if she hates me later...If my daughter can live... And she still have her mother with her... "

"But that wasn't the only possible problem your daughter may overcome. It is possible that she would be ashamed of herself, nothing but a burden that forced her beloved father to commit crime for her sake. Is it proper, for a father, to give such burden to his precious daughter? Crime is wrong, no matter what the reason is. There has to be a better way." Takumi spoke gently, but his words are firm.

"I... I am ready to be punished whatever my sentence is. But please.. My daughter..." The thief sobbed harder. Takumi would be lying if he doesn't feel bad for him. However, laws must be enforced as it is created to protect people.

"Crime is wrong, yes, I previously said that. But punishment is more requisited if the reason for the crime was malice to begin with. But no, your motif was your desperation and love for your daughter. So it is more important to solve the problem that was your motif to begin with... Nohr's poverty. If your royal family can keep a blind eye towards it... I can't see why can't I keep blind eye to your crimes. Also, I can help you to obtain that medicine, although... I am sorry for saying this, it will still not for fr-"

The thief cut him off. He was so desperate, for his daughter.

"I'll do anything! Please! Let me get that medicine!"

Takumi calmed the man down, with his hands on his shoulders.

"I will not ask inhumane request of you. You see... The previous war destroyed the lands where the herbs that is that medicine' ingredients are supposed to grow and they went extinct. I managed to make Prince Leo recreate them... Alas, in very limited number. Such is the reason why that medicine's inflated. But what I will ask is... Would you be willing to work unpaid for those lands? So in the future, those herbs can repopulate and can be mass-produced so its price can be 6 month . How about that?"

The thief widened his eyes at Takumi's offer. It can't be made unless this man is of a high social standing, yet he shows genuine sympathy to him.

"W..Who are you? Managed to get that expensive medicine... Able to personally ask a request to the royal family... "

Takumi inhaled a deep breath. That's it. He already used the Fujin Yumi, he still wore his crown, there is no use hiding it anymore. Although he does know this would happen.

"I am the current king of Hoshido, Takumi. I am sorry... Hoshido have been closing its eyes from the famine of Nohrian people because of the damage Nohrian royal family did to us. Even now, that we have been willing to help, we cannot interfere too much with Nohr's internal affair. What I can do... Is to reopen trade and migration with Nohr. With allowing migration to Hoshido, I can help without interfering Nohr's internal affair. Also... That wound.. It have to be hurt, right? Forgave me. I have to do it to stop you , to save that girl. As a form of my apology, would you let my sister heal you?"

The thief still can't believe his ears. The king of Hoshido, personally kneeling in front of him, willingly help a Nohrian peasant like him...

"Is... Is the Hoshidan royal family have always been this kind? Are they used to personally talk to their people in town like this? This doesn't seem to be your first experience talking to a peasant..."

Takumi shook his head. The original him won't speak this gently, although if Ryoma or Mikoto is still alive, this would be the solution he would suggest to them.

"No... Even I am not the most merciful and generous member of the Hoshidan royal family. That honor goes to my late mother , and now, to my sister. Mother would be willing to help without expecting anything back... But I can't do that. I am willing to help, but not for free, to keep the balance of the scales. I am cold and calculating compared to my mother and sister..But yes. We Hoshidan royal family are used to personally see our people's condition in town and villages."

"T-thats not true! E-elder brother is calculating, yes, b-but definitely is not cold. E-even before the war... I k-know you actually is kind despite of your mannerism." Sakura walked forward, and raised her festal.

"U-um, can I start healing you now?" Sakura looked into the thief's eyes. With watery eyes he nodded. Sakura healed him, and after she's done, Takumi gave him a stamped paper.

"When you reached Hoshido... Show this to the guard. Say the king personally give this to you. And I will arrange things for your work. "

The thief can't stop crying and showing gratitude to Takumi. People also starts to gossip.

Royalty are used to mingling among their people in Hoshido? They sounds so much better than our royal family...

The prosperity of the country itself, and the generous, wise king. All the reason to move there.

Unlike our royal family. They only care about themselves, and their glory. We say no to them, and our head are on poles next day.

I bet they don't even know about our condition, let alone care. They're always in Castle Krakenburg,obedient to their tyrannical father.

He said it himself that the previous queen was even kinder than him. I wonder how kind she is?

And King Garon killed that kind woman. For his thirst of conquest. Truly despicable, our royal family is.

Elise feels a pang in her chest. She knows Nohr have always been like this. They lack trust to their own royal family, which is justified. Like they said, none of her siblings know about the real condition of Nohr. Only her is the Nohrian royal who know about this place. The fact that Takumi chastises her for this on their way back to Castle Krakenburg doesn't help.

"Why you never told your siblings about this place , Lady Elise?"

"B-because... That place is the last stand of the people of Nohr from Father's tyranny! If I told any of siblings... They..." Elise tried to state her reason to keep that place hidden from the Nohrian royal family. Well, considering how the Nohrian royal family operated back before and during the war, it is acceptable reason, no mention with their monstrous father who is actually really a monster who is faking as him is still around. But now?

"I see you try to hide this place from your father, considering how monstrous he is... Correction, that really is a monster imposing as him. But now that monster is gone. Why can't you told your siblings about that place? Prince Leo seems to be aware of the strangeness of that impostor, can't you tell him instead? "

Elise played with her fingers.

"We... we are not yet accustomed with Father's absence...And even Leo... Is not the most social Nohrian royal..."

"So does we Hoshidan royals are not yet accustomed with our mother's absence. But action of the rulers must be taken, like it or not. Someone have to ascend to the throne, ready or not. The country will fell without proper leader. In fact, none of us Hoshidan royal family are exactly social butterfly, but we have to go to town and see with our own eyes how do our people fare. That is our duty as royal family. The royal family is not only the head of the country, Lady Elise, we royal family also serve as faces to our country. That is why when our father was killed , the entirety of Hoshido despises the entirety of Nohr, unaware of Nohrian people's suffering under their own king. Nohrian people is not the same with its royal family, yes, but like I said before people are the body when royal family is the head and face. Normally people would see the face first then the body. Who would see the body first, the face later? And the fact that they are indeed connected is undeniable."

"You meanie, I showed you how Nohr is and this is how you reply to me?" Elise sulked. Takumi paused and kneeled beside her.

"No, Lady Elise. I appreciate your concern for your people, that you personally see them with your own eyes. You wouldn't do so if you feel nothing to your people. What I did not appreciate is that you keep this place from your siblings and your identity from your people as secret. You see it just now how your people distrust the royal family. That must be changed. You must talk about this to your siblings, you must reveal your true identity to your people. Trust between royal family and their people must be built, by personally keeping in touch with people. And that is what your brother is doing now in Hoshido, personally building trust between Nohr and Hoshido. Not only for Hoshidan people to Nohrian people, but also to Nohrian royal family. "

Elise saw an image of a black-haired woman in Takumi. The image of his mother who Takumi himself intentionally projected into himself. The woman who is so kind to make her a kimono despite never knowing her, despite what her family did to hers... But in the end, he is not her, just a boy desperately imitating his mother to be accepted as the new king. He never will be her.

"Even so you still refused to help me explain it..."

Takumi sighed. He really didn't mean any malice to Elise, unlike when he talked to her siblings.

"Because that's the way it is. A political figure from a foreign country barely have power outside his country. I cannot interfere with the way your eldest brother with the way he rule Nohr, neither can your other brother interfere with the way I rule Hoshido despite being stationed as an ambassador there. He can connect the two kings, but he cannot force me to do what Nohr wanted me to. I do concerned with Nohr's current situation, yes, but foreign king am I, I shouldn't interfere too much with Nohr's internall affair. With my own country, however, is a different matter entirely. I can reopen the trade, I can allow migration, and those people who moved to Hoshido will be under my care and rule, not under Nohr's . I can only help that much. Really, Lady Elise... If you truly concerned with your people... Speak about that place with your siblings, and reveal your true identity."

Elise fidgeted. Takumi honestly really wanted her to speak about it with her siblings so Nohrian people can get the attention they deserve from their royal family. But that's not supposed to be his business as king of Hoshido. His role is to push her to talk about it with her siblings, the rulers of Nohr, and not talk about it directly to Leo or Xander. That's not his job. His job is to rule his own country.

* * *

When he returned to his room, how surprised he is, when he saw his wife , clutching the bedsheet as she sit on the side of the bed, and she is even more panicked when she saw blood on his cloak.

"Takumi! Where you have been ... And what is this blood stain!? Are you hurt somewhere!?"

Takumi removed his cloak, and kissed her forehead.

"Shh... I am all right. That wasn't my blood. "

Oboro paused, scanning his clothes. Her next line surprised the silverette.

"Strip."

"Huh!?"

"I don't believe you when you say you're okay, but your cloak got some blood in it. You often lied to make me less worry... So.. Strip. So I can see if your body is really okay." The bluenette strarts to undress her husband. Takumi tried to defend himself, but his clothes are made by his wife and she knows where the buttons are. Few seconds later, the king of Hoshido is wearing nothing but his loincloth and hair accessories.

"T.. There. I'm almost naked now. You can see all of me... See, there is nothing on me... "

Oboro scanned Takumi's body carefully, and after confirming there is no wound on her king's body, she glomped him.

"Thank god you really are okay... It doesn't matter where you went just now. All that matters is that you're fine now. "

"I'm sorry that I made you worried. But now I am here.." Takumi hugged his wife back.

"Now that I already know you really are okay, let me help you with your still, where did you went just now?" The bluenette released the silverette and help him redress himself .

"I went into the underground market of Nohr, Oboro. You wouldn't believe it. It's so lively there, like back in Hoshido. Pity they can't trust their own royal, but who can blame them? What have they done for their own people?" Takumi sat on the of the bed.

"You're always been so kind, Takumi. Even for those Nohrian..." Oboro made her usual scowl. Takumi patted his own thigh. Understanding the gesture , the bluenette sat on the silverette's lap.

"I just did and feel what I have to, as a royal, but more importantly, as a human. Royals existed to serve their people, assuring their happiness and prosperity, regulating rules for people, as it is royalty who are bound to their country, not the people. Their people can freely migrate. But if a royalty change side, it would be seen as a controversy. " Takumi rested his chin on Oboro's shoulder, and his arms around her waist.

"Like that traitor." Oboro played with Takumi's hair.

"Yes, like her. Did she regret her choice now? I bet she did. She is a controversy for both Nohr and Hoshido. But if she sided with Hoshido, Mother would quash all those rumors for her, and with her barrier people will come to accept is remembered as the princess who was taken from us, and her returning is a big turnback for Hoshido. But if she chose Nohr? She is nobody here. She was raised not in the royal castle. Nobody knows her. So people are anxious when a mysterious woman suddenly is their queen, after she was announced as their adoptive sister. But is that any worse? Nohrian people have long lost their trust in their royal family even before that woman becomes queen. " Takumi sniffed Oboro's neck. Surprisingly, she is willing to use Nohrian perfume.

"They suffered so much that they are wiling to side with us... Even if people try to convince me not all Nohrian are evil... Yeah, I know that. But I'm still pretty sure their royal family is indeed problematic. And I'll still have to find the assassin who killed my parents." Oboro pushed herself back, rubbing her back to Takumi's chest.

"And they never learn, just silencing their own people with force. Now their father is gone, they don't know how to properly deal with their people without violence. Oh wait, they did learn just now. So late for it, but better than never. But... What if that assassin already died ? "Takumi hold Oboro's chin, turning her face so she gazed into him.

"I.. I never thought about it... So, will you show them how a royal talk to their people? " Oboro removed herself from Takumi's lap, and the silverette stands.

"Well, there's a lot of time to think for it. Don't rush it. And yeah... Probably I will."

* * *

Elise finally talked about people's opinion and that underground market to her siblings. As a result, they started to personally visited their town and villages, and out of curiousity, Takumi stayed longer than he had planned. Observing how the Nohrian siblings would interact with their subjects. Elise have no problem with them... Well, Takumi saw how did she acted back in the underground market. Leo... Not too bad. His stay as Nohr's ambassador sure have hone his social and negotiation skill. Camilla... No surprise either. And then there is Xander. Just plain awkward. How ironic, the eldest one, the one on the thone, is the one with the least social skill. But Xander's lack of social skill is not Takumi's obligation to cure, it's his siblings's.

It goes like that for few days, and one day suddenly the pace village they visit was pillaged by a band of bandits, and many people are slaughtered. Their screams filled the air. The Nohrian royal family and their retainers tried to fight them . Memories of Hans' massacre are returned to the Hoshidan royal siblings. For Takumi it was back in Cheve, for Sakura it was back at Fort Jinya. The shrine maiden trembled behind her brother, meanwhile said brother tried to form the bowstring and arrow of his divine bow, yet he is completely incapable of it by the moment. He is equally traumatized as his sister.

* * *

Takumi is scared. He is equally as traumatized as Sakura is. But he must protect her,his last sibling. But his body, let alone the Fujin Yumi refused to listen to him. His body can't stop trembling. He almost dropped the Fujin Yumi. And then Sakura fainted because of her fear, her trauma. Takumi immediately caught her, trying to wake her up, and when he look at the ravaged village again, he too fainted because of his intense trauma and fear. Corrin saw the fainted Hoshidan royal siblings, transform into her dragon form and flew back to Castle Krakenburg with the siblings who once saw her as their older sister on her back.

Takumi woke up in Castle Krakenburg's infirmary, and he desperately looking for his sister, only to find her laid on the bed beside him. He immediately get out of his bed and kneel beside her, holding her hand, hoping for her to wake up soon. The albino entered the infirmary, and Takumi's new draconic sense recognized her footsteps. He only ask one word to her.

"Satisfied? "

"W-what do you mean by that, King Takumi? I... Satisfied by what? The albino is startled. The queenly facade the silverette wore break because of his emotional instability, and he snapped, returned to the original raging teenager he is, and Takumi look at Corrin with watery eyes full of hate.

"I am asking if you're satisfied to see Sakura and I utterly broken and helpless like that! Right, you must be satisfied. Because we are never your younger siblings to begin with. Same reason why you're happy Ryoma and Hinoka are dead! "

Corrin shook her head, trying to get closer to the Hoshidan royal sibling.

"Takumi... I..."

"Don't get closer to my sister and me, you traitorous wench! We might survive the war, but it has left us utterly broken and traumatized! Heh! Our body do make it out of the war in one piece, but not our mentality!"

Corrin is still surprised to see Takumi unmask himself in front of her after these months, but he answered her question without her actually asked it of him.

"Why are you so surprised, you. You look like you have seen a ghost. For your information, this is the real me all along. I might dress and act like Mother these months... Because of you! Reminding you that she is dead because of you isn't my only reason for it. I don't want to be king... I can't ... But I have to! Logically speaking, who would entrust their future to be ruled, to a whiny brat? No one! That's why I have to project Mother's image to myself! To be accepted as the new king of Hoshido! If Mother or Ryoma is still alive, I don't have do this! I 'm not raised to be king like Ryoma... I don't know what to do after I took the throne! If killing you would make Mother, Ryoma, and Hinoka returned, I'd do it! Problem is, it can't! And look what this useless brat have done. He can't protect himself, let alone his sister! Who would want this pathetic brat for ruler!? "

Corrin was left in silence, the only sound there is Takumi's sob. Soon after, a groan from behind Takumi follows after, a sign that Sakura starting to wake up. Takumi turned his back so he can face his sister again.

"Mmm... ng.. E-elder brother?"

"Sakura! Oh, thank goodness... You're safe.." Takumi hold Sakura's hand again. The healer tried to sit on her bed.

"J-just now... We..."

"Sakura, I'm so sorry. I'm such an useless brother. I have to protect you... Yet I can't even protect myself... I..." Takumi's grip tightened. Sakura gently caressed the archer's silver crown.

"I-it's okay, e-elder brother. I-i know you're scared and traumatized too.."

Corrin can't divert her eyes away from the siblings.

A pair of siblings who once wanted to be her younger siblings.

A pair of utterly saddened and traumatized siblings who managed to survive the war with broken mentality.

A boy who was forced to wear the queenly mask because he is forced to be the king when he is not raised for it.

A girl who was forced to stand on her ground as the commander despite is a healer because her country was on its last stand.

A pair of siblings who was broken by her, and she can never cure their grudge and trauma.

She remembered how traumatized the siblings are in that village, and their condition was her fault.

But what is done was done. All she can do for her was to return them to castle to be healed by the maids, nothing else. She is not part of them anymore.

If there is anything that can make Corrin feel better regarding the situation, is that Takumi didn't turn into a dragon yet. Because if he did, Azura is gone, and none can calm him down. Then she remembered he flat-out states that he rejects his dragon powers because of her. He didn' turn into a dragon yet not because he is not shaken enough, it's because the seal is still active. If one day he did turn into a dragon, Corrin can only hope the trigger was less painful than this one, and Shigure somehow makes it to find Takumi.

* * *

Uhm, yea. In Ghostly Gold DLC Ryoma did mention that he DID NOT (y know, the suspicious denial/blatant lie trope) need his coffee every morning to stay awake. But Subaki is completely estranged of it from his support with Nyx, and confirm that coffee is indeed Nohrian. And Subaki is a high-ranked noble back in Hoshido, mind you. And there is Oboro's parents' assassination. So we headcanon that the royal family never formally prohibit trade with Nohr, it is the Hoshidan merchants that is traumatized with their colleagues murdered . And the royal family of Hoshido still do the trade with few merchants that they personally trust.

And Takumi's way to deal with the thief. He have both calculating brain and heart with proper empathy. Stop making him only have one , guys. He have both. Don't compare him to a loanshark here, think of a friend who is not willing to GIVE you money but is willing to LEND because himself still needs money. More or less it's like that. While yes, he still hates the ROYAL FAMILY, I do think he feels genuine empathy to the Nohrian PEOPLE itself. He also make it clear to Xander in chapter 5 that he reopened trade because of that, and not because of respect to the royal family of Nohr. More antipathy to the royal family, more empathy to the people... He will roll like that in this fic for Nohr.

Also, we have headcanon that the Nohr family save Elise, barely have actual social experience with people of the lower class in town/village. Sure, Beruka and Niles originally are assassins, but when they first met their lords, it was in the castle, not when Camilla or Leo was actually in town. They are completely busy with missions from Garon, alienating the royal family from their people, barely actually interacting with their own people. Such is reason why Elise, the only Nohrian royal that is not a warrior, can have the time to mingle with her people in that underground market. As opposed with the Hoshidan royal family who is often go to town and see how their people fare.

Yeah, Takumi's facade in this chapter is broken because he snapped because of his trauma. But don't worry, next chapter he will wear it again and he is up for some savagery against Corrin again. And he didn't turn into a dragon yet? No Shigure yet? Well, in chapter 1 part 2 of this series (Birthright and Bloodline of the Dragons From the Three Kingdoms) he did. Both dragon Takumi and Shigure are present there. And I can't really say his trigger is less painful than here.


End file.
